


My Panic Attack

by PurpleFoxx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Japan, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Sports, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: Юри с детства мучили панические атаки. Они издевались над ним, испытывая душу парня, и смеялись над его бессилием. И лишь один человек мог положить этому конец.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. I've lost my mind because of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуйте, у меня были панические атаки, которые описаны здесь ровно так, как я их чувствовала. Если у вас есть/было это недомагание, но вы не согласны с "симптомами", прошу не выражать своё недовольство, всё же мы люди и каждый чувствует вещи по-разному.  
> Не ставлю АУ, т.к в англофандоме много теорий о том, что у Юри проблемы с психологическим/психическим здоровьем и я, в принципе, разделяю этот хэд.  
> Буду рада отзывам и оценкам, а так же объективной критике. Заранее благодарю всех, кто зашёл на эту страничку и решил прочитать My Panic Attack. Это очень близкая мне тема, а сама работа вызывает во мне трепет, который я хотела бы передать читателям.  
> НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ РОМАНТИЗИРУЮ ПСИХ. РАССТРОЙСТВА.  
> мур

Сколько Юри себя помнил, у него были панические атаки. Фигурист не мог сказать, когда точно это началось. Когда мальчику было восемь лет, он начал чувствовать покалывание в ребрах. В один момент ему могло стать так плохо, что глаза застилала тёмная пелена, а после всё проходило, оставляя после себя только усталость и сонливость.

Со временем приступы становились сильнее и могли продолжаться почти час. Мальчик старался самостоятельно бороться с таким странным для него состоянием, даже не подозревая, что это и почему недуг пришёл к нему. Каждый раз, когда это чувство притаивалось где-то в животе, натачивая когти и готовясь атаковать, Юри чуть ли не со скоростью света мчался на каток. Приятный холодок льда, ждавший там, встречал его, впуская и обнимая цепкими невидимыми ладонями, а тело отзывалось мелкими мурашками, как только лезвия коньков касалось прозрачной глади.

Тогда тревога, поражённая всей нежностью, которая разливалась внутри от одного лишь неспешного скольжения, отступала, так и не успев атаковать. Юри облегчённо вздыхал, когда чувствовал внутри только отголоски любви. Он, такой маленький, беззащитный, был отчаянно привязан ко льду, который, сохраняя свое достоинство, не отвечал ему взаимностью, хоть мальчик и отдавал ему всё то немногочисленное, что он нажил за восемь лет, не жалея сил и не прося ничего взамен. Но эта сделка была равносильной — лёд спасал Юри от приступов, а он, не давая себе расслабиться, снова и снова крутил прыжки, впечатывая свои эмоции и чувства прямо в гладкую поверхность.

Но ещё Юри Кацуки, мальчик, который спасался на льду от панических атак, был безнадежно влюблён в Виктора Никифорова. Когда приступы не проходили от одного вида и ощущения льда под лезвиями коньков, Юри не мог придумать ничего лучше, чем включать фантазию и представлять, как Виктор рассекает каток, вырисовывая на гладкой поверхности невидимые узоры. Тогда Юри со всей скоростью, словно конькобежец, мчался к юниору, который так бесцеремонно ворвался в сердце ничего не понимавшего мальчика прямо с экрана телевизора.

В фантазиях Юри, Виктор редко носил хвостик, только когда тренер, который по слухам, был очень суров, заставлял его завязать серебристые локоны в высокий хвост.

Поэтому сейчас перед Юри сияла улыбка, такая мягкая и нежная. Волосы, распущенные и немного растрёпанные после долгой изнуряющей тренировки, в свете ламп меняли свой оттенок из светло-серого в белый. Они мягко обрамляли лицо улыбающегося парня. Несмотря на то, что Виктор сделал уже несколько прыжков, он не показывал ни одного признака усталости. И Юри, так очарованный этим и так безнадежно влюблённый, тут же начинал кататься вместе с кумиром, кружась вокруг тонкого тела, сплетая узоры, которые создавали лезвия коньков, но не смея касаться призрачной фигуры. Ведь Юри знал, что как только он невзначай заденет своего идола, Виктор испарится в тишине катка, оставив после себя только очаровательную улыбку.

Но в один день настал тот момент, когда спасаться одними фантазиями и катанием стало невозможно. Юри был истощен. Он часто не ходил в школу, а вместо учёбы сбегал на каток, чтобы спастись от очередной атаки, оставляя льду все свои силы, эмоции, тревогу, страхи и любовь.

Но эффект от катания начал постепенно ослабевать, а Виктор всё отдалялся от него, и если раньше они рассекали лёд в сантиметре друг от друга, почти сплетая тела, то теперь их разделяло уже больше метра и мальчик никак не мог дотянуться до своего кумира, который отдалялся ещё больше, не давая Юри и шанса догнать себя

Неопытному мальчику пришлось приложить много усилий и перебороть свою нерешительность, чтобы рассказать всё кому-то из взрослых. Ему было уже двенадцать, но он всё ещё не мог справляться с приступами. Они изматывали его, доводили чуть ли не до обмороков прямо посреди балетной тренировки, и жуткой жажды. После этого Юри не мог есть — его тошнило, а иногда, очень редко даже рвало прямо в туалете ледового дворца. Мальчик еле успевал добежать до спасительной кабинки, даже не думая о том, чтобы надеть на лезвия коньков защиту.

Первой, кому Юри решился открыться, стала Минако-сенсей. Мальчик очень долго решался подойти к учителю балета, каждый раз, когда он думал о том, чтобы рассказать всё своему наставнику, то корчился как от боли — атака велела молчать и затыкала свою жертву, снова перекрывая кислород и не давая дышать. Но после, когда Юри рассказал всё, выложив всю душу прямо перед учителем, еле поборов недовольную панику, Минако-сенсей велела идти ему к родителям и сама чуть ли не за шкирку привела мальчика сразу в онсен, где трудились родственники. Они внимательно выслушали, когда Юри, опустив голову и заикаясь рассказал о том, что переживает.

Следующие два месяца прошли у врачей. Те, используя свой многолетний опыт, пытались определить, что с мальчиком не так. Он прошёл всех врачей, от кардиолога до хирурга, но в итоге оказался в мягком кресле в кабинете психолога. Тот смотрел на него такими пронзительными голубыми глазами, которые были редки для жителей Японии и, кажется, заглядывал в самую душу. Юри пытался сравнить его с Виктором, с его взглядом, но не мог. Если последние светились с экрана телевизора и обложек журналов счастьем и тёплым зелёно-синим светом, то эти, напротив, как лёд, сканировали всего Юри, не давая скрыться даже в потаённых уголках своей души.

Мальчик ненавидел этого врача. Лучше бы он терпел постоянные рентгены и осмотры — пожалуйста, хоть каждый день, но только не нужно заставлять его открываться какому-то незнакомому человеку, чьи глаза пугали своей неестественность. Он сжимался в кресле, пытаясь спрятаться от странных вопросов, неправильных мыслей, себя самого. После психолога он не чувствовал тревоги, того чувства, которое скребло рёбра своими когтями. Но и любовь, нежность ко льду, такая чувственная и проникновенная тоже уходила по-английски, даже не махнув на прощание рукой.

Приступов становилось меньше, Юри постепенно возвращался к нормальной жизни. Школа снова распахнула свои двери для него и мальчик, желая как можно быстрее написать все тесты и помчаться на каток, вдохнуть этот еле уловимый запах искусственного льда, который обнимал его своим холодом, спасая горящее сердце от всего того, что окружало его жизни, принялся за усердную учёбу.

Когда Юри приходил домой после очередного сложного дня, то часто слышал, как родители ссорятся. Их голоса, обычно нежные и спокойные и улыбки на лицах, сходили на нет. Откуда-то снизу до Юри доходили противные крики, которые, как скрип несмазанной двери, проходились по ушам. Слова было не разобрать, но тон обоих родителей и слишком уж громкий голос давали понять, что что-то явно не так. Это убивало мальчика, Юри не выдержал бы ещё и развода самых дорогих ему людей. Даже взгляд, которым иногда за завтраком одаривала Широко своего мужа, снова вызывал это чувство. Оно как будто ждало того часа, когда сможет снова взять мальчика в свою власть и усмехалось, так противно и до дрожи в коленках холодно, радуясь, что теперь снова обладает его сердцем. Мари пропадала где-то, не желая слушать очередные разборки, которые ранили и её тоже. Однако, родители и сестра старались делать вид, что всё хорошо за общим ужином и на семейных посиделках, которые теперь стали ещё более редкими.

Но мальчик уже не был таким глупым, чтобы верить их неловкой лжи и имитации любви вперемешку с заботой. Юри часто запирался в своей комнате и даже оттуда слышал разгневанные голоса родителей, которые пытались разобраться, кажется, из-за обычной тарелки, которую кто-то по неосторожности разбил. В одну из таких ночей мальчик почувствовал, как чувство, уже знакомое по приступам, обвивало сердце своими гнилыми шипами. Внутри начинал бушевать ураган из тех эмоций, что он переживал за последние дни. Злость о том, что новый прыжок ему не даётся и катание, раньше восторгом будоражившее его сознание, теперь не вызывавшее ровным счётом ничего. Усталость, так отчаянно просившая отдыха, тоже не осталась в стороне и тяжким грузом легла на плечи ещё неокрепшего мальчика. Родители и их ссоры тоже внесли вклад в то, что сейчас Юри прижался лбом к такой спасительной холодной стене, но продолжал пронзительно кричать, еле нашарив рукой подушку, чтобы заглушить вопль, вырвавшийся из груди. Тело мальчика, обычно податливое и пластичное, перестало слушаться своего хозяина, конечности одна за другой немели и только пальцы, сжимавшие подушку, оставались подвижными. В голове осталась давящая пустота да и только, а горло прожгла невыносимая боль, не давая сделать такой необходимый сейчас глоток воздуха. Смотреть перед собой стало невозможно, всё плыло, зрение ухудшилось и плакаты, глядевшие на него со всех уголков комнаты, стали расплывчатыми, разноцветными пятнами на белых обоях, не желая снова обретать чёткость.

Всё это пыталось убить Юри. Ссоры, метко прилетавшие прямо в сердце незащищённого мальчика разговоры с психологом и осуждающий взгляд Мари, совсем неясно чем вызванный, отдавались в голове, как будто заели на повторе, снова и снова калеча и без того израненную душу хорошо подточенным ножом. По телу проходился озноб, а руки не могли дотянуться до спасительных таблеток на краю стола и стакану с прохладной водой.

Юри не знал, когда это закончилось. Всё, что он помнил, так это то, что на следующий день к нему в комнату вошла мама, разбудив. Его тело, всё в синяках, распласталось по холодному полу, а вода разлилась где-то рядом и уже почти испарилась. Мальчика всё ещё трясло, но он уже мог фокусировать взгляд на родном лице и руках, которые сжимали кружку зелёного чая для него.

В тот день Юри разрешили никуда не идти, даже к ненавистному психологу, от которого, впрочем, и вовсе решили отказаться. Уже днём, когда мальчик почувствовал прилив сил, он побежал на каток, спасаться там от всего, что преследовало его и тяжёлым шлейфом тянулось за мальчиком, образуя купол, выбраться из которого было невозможно.

Так, незаметно, к Юри, которого уже можно было назвать юношей, подобрались первые в жизни соревнования. Не такие уж и большие, всего лишь региональный тур.

До этого Юри никогда не видел так много спортсменов, у которых одна цель — победить и забрать с собой все лавры. Из-за юного возраста и желания откатать всё так, чтобы судьи в восторге поставили высшую оценку, таившегося в каждом участнике, атмосфера была накалена до предела. Родители долго не хотели отпускать Юри туда, но в итоге, из-за напора Минако и тогда уже не такой уж и маленькой Юко, согласились. Все улыбались, когда увидели имя Юри в списке участников, даже Такеши, который недолюбливал юношу, похлопал того по плечу и пожелал удачи.

Парень понимал, что просто не мог подвести ни друзей, ни семью, ни учителей. Он откатывал свою программу на разминке снова и снова, да с таким напором, что остальные ребята, катающиеся рядом, предпочли обходить его стороной.

Однако, тревога знала, что ей сейчас нужно делать. Сгусток черной, как растаявший в апреле снег, решила атаковать слишком незаметно. В один момент почувствовав, как рёбра сковали тернистые прутья, не давая сделать вдох, парень упал с прыжка, не сумев приземлиться должным образом.

Почувствовав колючий холод даже сквозь костюм, Юри прикрыл глаза, не желая подниматься. Это был не его родной каток в Хасецу, да, но здесь уже проезжались его коньки. Парень прильнул ко льду ещё на секунду, чтобы почувствовать, как немеют участки кожи от мороза, который, не церемонясь, проникал через одежду. Кацуки вскочил на ноги.

Юри увидел прямо за бортиком испуганный взгляд Минако. Было ясно, что она вряд ли позволит ему выступать, но женщина уже не могла запретить. Юри выступал сразу после разминки. Рот Минако чуть приоткрылся, как будто она хотела что-то сказать, но юноша, почувствовав такую незнакомую для него решительность и целеустремленность, отвернулся от неё, поехав в самый центр катка. Тревога наконец отступила, правда совсем немного, и парень почувствовал, что лёгкие снова наполняются воздухом.

Женский голос объявил, что разминка закончена и попросил удалиться всех спортсменов, кроме Юри, музыку которого, он был уверен, уже готовы были включить где-то там, в рубке. Юноша вдруг почувствовал удивительную лёгкость в своём теле. Обычно приступы его выматывали, но сейчас он только отдалённо ощущал боль в подвернутой ноге и холодящую крошку льда на одежде.

Наконец, имя парня разлетелось на весь стадион. Трибуны были полупустыми, в основном на них сидели родители и пожилые люди, которым просто было нечего делать, и они пришли посмотреть на будущее фигурного катания.

Юри поднял руки в приветственном жесте, так всегда делал Виктор, когда собирался побить очередной мировой рекорд и удивить всех своей харизмой вкупе со сложными элементами. И в тот момент парень понял, что хочет выступить с Виктором на одном льду, чтобы тот увидел, как Кацуки катается.

Музыка полилась из динамиков как ручеек из источника. Нежная и мягкая, по мнению Минако она полностью подходила характеру Юри. Хореографию ему решили поставить родители Юко, которые владели ледовым дворцом в Хасецу. Они были в курсе, какие прыжки может делать Юри и на что способно его тело и, можно сказать, стали его тренерами. Мама Юко, Каори, всегда поддерживала парня и старалась быть мягким с ним, в то время как её муж не давал своему новоиспеченному ученику поблажек.

Парень всё ещё чувствовал себя так, словно он перо, невесомое, которое мчится по льду, а после взлетает, как будто там, в небе ему и место. Юри не умел делать прыжки больше, чем в три оборота, а из них — всего лишь флип и тулуп. Но всё равно, когда он зашёл и влетел ввысь в двойном риттбергере, то решил, что тройной ему тоже по плечу и решил рискнуть. Парень не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь рисковал, что когда-нибудь чувствовал себя так, словно способен покорить все горы мира и завоевать любые титулы.

Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь прыгал так высоко.

На секунду, когда Юри приземлился, неудачно поставив лезвие конька и сделав не такой уж красивый выход из прыжка, он заметил прильнувшую к бортику Минако-сенсей. Она гордо улыбалась, наблюдая за своим учеником, а Юри почувствовал, как внутри разливается приятное тепло. Плевать на неправильный выезд — за этим прыжком было ещё множество элементов. И юноша просто не мог не отыграться. Сейчас он катался лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни, и Минако, именно тот человек, которому Юри доверял с трёх лет, с тех пор, как впервые пришёл на занятия балета и увидел её нежную улыбку, была довольна его выступлением.

Все движения и жесты Юри делал отточено, даже не задумываясь, они только отдавались на периферии сознания, а внутри осталась только любовь ко льду и удивительное спокойствие, которое юноша не чувствовал уже давно. Очередное вращение и ветер в лицо, такой приятный и холодный. Хотя бы ради этого стоило кататься.

Музыка завершалась, динамики захватили последние несколько высоких аккордов. Юри остановился и оглядел трибуны, на которых все ему аплодировали, а некоторые даже поднялись со своих мест. Теперь парень ощущал всю тяжесть своего тела, которая неожиданно, словно гроза в середине июня навалилась на него. Даже несильная боль отдавалась в подвернутой лодыжке пока он ехал к выходу. На лёд уже пригласили следующего участника и Юри оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Подъезжающий к центру арены казался старше Юри года на два. Его плечи уже расправились, а над губой можно было заметить первый пух. Да и в целом, он был выше сантиметров на двадцать.

Юноша понял, что у него не осталось сил наблюдать за выступлениями соперников, поэтому просто накинул куртку и присел рядом с Минако, которая хвалила его всевозможными словами. Юри был рад поддержке Минако, но всё, чего он хотел — это уснуть на плече учительницы.

В тот день он занял второе место и прошел на юниорский чемпионат страны.

Победа не помогла Юри избавиться от приступов, но зато позволила поверить в себя немного больше. Уже дома, когда родители нахваливали его, гордо улыбаясь, точно так же, как Минако тогда, в ледовом дворце, парень начал смущаться. Но когда мама приготовила порцию его любимого кацудона как награду за хороший прокат, его ничего уже не волновало. После тяжёлого дня хотелось только наесться и лечь спать, блаженно разложившись на мягкой постели, прижаться ухом к подушке, устраиваясь поудобнее. Юри пожелал спокойной ночи Виктору, который смотрел на него с плакатов, с некоторых из которых счастливо улыбался, а с других подмигивал.

Юноша начал учить русский язык совсем недавно: вдруг удастся увидеть своего кумира и удивить его знанием великого и могучего, но так и не продвинулся дальше банальных фраз. Но даже так, японец никогда не желал Виктору сладких снов на родном языке, только на русском. Может, обычное «Спокойной ночи» коверкалось акцентом, но Юри думал, что если бы Виктор услышал его, то точно бы улыбнулся, прямо как на плакатах, а может и ещё теплее.

Даже когда Юри повзрослел, он с улыбкой вспоминал тот день, когда смог самостоятельно побороть атаку и буквально через несколько минут победить ребят, которые были намного сильнее него.

С того момента прошло больше десяти лет. Фигурное катание, которое и без того было важным для него, сейчас вышло на первый план, заставив уехать из родной Японии в далёкую Америку ради тренировок. Сейчас у него появилась горстка таблеток, которые он пил утром, днём и вечером, не пропуская ни одного приёма. Он знал последствия нарушения режима — новые приступы и падения, вместо чистых прокатов.

Но иногда, несмотря на все те лекарства, которые Юри принимал, атаки могли накрыть его. Чаще всего это случалось, когда он был один, поэтому парень старался не расставаться со своим соседом по комнате — Пхичитом. Тот был весёлым тайцем, сумевшим растопить сердце Юри и добиться его расположения, что помимо Юко и родителей с Минако не удавалось никому.

Они знали друг друга как самих себя. После тяжёлых тренировок, которые приходилось делить на двоих, парни делали горячие напитки и брали в студенческой столовой готовую еду, а в супермаркете напротив общежития немного попкорна. Юри обожал чёрный чай с лимоном и ложкой меда который везде называли русским*, а Пхичит — какао с маршмеллоу или тот же чай, но зелёный и с тремя кубиками сахара. Когда вся еда была разложена, парни брали либо один компьютер на двоих, чтобы посмотреть серию очередного бесконечного сериала, либо сразу оба, чтобы на пару сыграть в какую-нибудь игру, а после заснуть тут же, на диване, выиграв очередное виртуальное сражение.

Юри нравились такие посиделки и на время, пока они были рядом, все приступы проходили, а если уж и начинались, то Пхичит, как личный супергерой своего сокомандника, пресекал их прямо на корню, отрубая все головы черному чудищу своим мечом из острых шуток и разговоров. Поэтому таблетница Юри становилась меньше на межсезонье, но когда соревнования подступали, запугивая очередными неудачами, а Пхичит, чьи юниорские соревнования начинались чуть раньше, уезжал, то лекарства снова были раскиданы по всем карманам.

Поэтому Юри практически не страдал от панических атак на соревнованиях и катался если не идеально, то хорошо. Именно это помогло пробиться ему в один из финалов Гран-при, который проходил как раз-таки в Сочи. На родине его любимого фигуриста, чьими плакатами даже здесь, в Детройте, за несколько тысяч километров от родного дома, были обвешены все стены в маленькой комнатушке общежития. Да и сам Виктор уже почти пробрался в финал, ведь оставался один последний этап, на котором он точно одержит победу.

Уже в самолёте, который летел вот уже пять часов, Юри почувствовал, как тревога незаметно, почти на цыпочках подбирается к сердцу, и парень не сразу это почувствовал и не сумел схватить её, пока паника была ещё зародышем. Она снова начала шептать свои гнусные речи про то, что Юри никогда ничего сможет. Не добьётся даже в том, чему посвятил больше половины жизни, не говоря уже про что-то другое помимо фигурного катания. Если даже тут у него не всё получалось, то, наверное, в остальных начинаниях не было никакого смысла. Да и тут, на финале Гран-при он стопроцентно провалится, не сможет ничего, ведь Юри Кацуки самый ничтожный человек на Земле.

Тренер Селестино сразу заметил, что с его учеником творится что-то неладное. Он одобрительно улыбнулся и попытался завести беседу, но это не увенчалось успехом. Юри пугали и слова, сказанные с акцентом, и шум двигателя, но больше всего страшило неясное будущее.

Это был первый раз, когда парень сумел пробиться в финал, раньше ему не хватало буквально одной победы или хотя бы второго места, но теперь, когда он по чистой случайности занял два вторых места на Skate America и NHK Trophy, отступать уже было некуда. Его ждала заснеженная холодная Россия и Виктор, для которого непопадание в финал Гран-при было чем-то из ряда вон выходящее. Он точно наберёт больше двухсот пятидесяти баллов за обе программы и, возможно, даже побьёт мировой рекорд.

А Юри будет одним из пяти участников, которые должны будут противостоять ему. Парень был рад хотя бы тому, что сможет откатать свою программу на том же льду, на котором Виктор перед или после оставит следы от своей харизмы в виде аплодирующий стоя толпы и изящные округлые линии на льду.

Юри позволил себе надеяться хотя бы на пьедестал, третье или второе место, чтобы его кумир понял, вот он, ещё не совсем опытный, но уже готовый сражаться и заслуживший право стоять рядом с ним. Парень так же надеялся, что сможет обойти Джакометти, как сделал на Skate America, где швейцарец финишировал третьим из-за досадной ошибки.

Но тревога, тягуче пела Юри о том, что он никогда не сможет занять ни место на пьедестале, ни уж тем более обойти Виктора. Она накрывала, снова и снова проходясь по и без того израненному сердцу ножами. Под ребрами уже жгло, а реальность уплывала, не давая понять, что происходит вокруг. Салон самолёта, казалось бы, такое привычное место для спортсмена, сейчас будто начал сужаться, пытаясь оставить его тут, в небе, растворяться в собственных страхах и сомнениях. Тренер Селестино, со своими словами поддержки и лёгкими похлопываниями по плечу, стал как будто исчезать в пучине тревоги и пелене, закрывший глаза парня и исказившей весь мир до неузнаваемости. Теперь то, в чём ещё секунду назад нельзя было усомниться, теперь представало совсем нереальным, неправильным. Да и сам Юри начал сомневаться в том, что он существует, что руки, сжимающие подлокотники реальны, а ноги, всё ещё нывшие после тренировки, не отвалились.

Внутри прошлась буря, а сердце начало нещадно ныть, призывая хоть к каким-то действиям. Юри казалось, что он умрет, вот-вот его сердце схватит инфаркт миокарда, разрушает все мечты парня на сражения и победы. Селестино совал своему ученику стакан воды почти в руки, причитая что-то на родном испанском, а после, из-за переживаний за своего ученика, пролил несколько капель на футболку Юри. Когда вода, впитавшись в тонкий хлопок, начала холодить кожу, по телу пробежала стайка мурашек, а паника, захватывающая и управляющая телом парня секунду назад, чуть отступила, убрав свои щупальца от его сердца и дав сделать вдох.

Теперь парень не чувствовал ничего. Ни всеобъемлющую панику, ни реальности, ни вкуса воды, которую он всё же решил выпить. С того момента, как приступ прошёл на тело навалилась усталость. Она тянула куда-то вниз, в царство Морфея и спасительную темноту. Юри не мог не повиноваться и его глаза застрелила пелена, в которую парень упал на оставшиеся семь часов полёта.

Окончательно Юри очнулся только в номере отеля. Он совершенно не помнил как прошел паспортный контроль, получил багаж, пообедал или поужинал (из-за разницы в восемь часов это было сложно определить) в какой-то забегаловке недалеко от аэропорта, а после вместе с тренером поехал на такси в гостиницу при стадионе, сквозь декоративные олимпийские кольца, которые так и не убрали с четырнадцатого года.

Уже в одноместном номере отеля Юри позволил себе такую вольность, как крепкий кофе, заказанный по телефону. Если тренер узнает — ему не поздоровится, ведь перед соревнованиями нельзя пить этот бодрящий напиток и уж тем более на ночь. Но если уж у Кацуки всё равно джетлаг, который будет продолжаться ещё как минимум два дня, то почему бы и нет позволить себе небольшую вольность.

В Детройте сейчас было одиннадцать часов дня, в то время как Сочи встретил парня холодящей ночью. Когда за окном сгущались сумерки, Юри хотел выйти на улицу, чтобы провести очередную изнуряющую тренировку. Однако, тренер Селестино не предоставил ему никаких вещей и отобрал коньки со словами о том, что нужно выспаться, особенно после сильного приступа. У парня и впрямь не было сил, но ослушаться приказа тренера ему пришлось — в номере гостиницы отчаянно не хватало свежего воздуха. Поэтому, оставив все вещи включая телефон в комнате, он поспешил на прогулку.

В какой раз Юри показалось, что Россия рушит все его стереотипы. Здесь было не так уж много снега, лишь несколько горсточек на газоне, а по улицам не ходили медведи, только старые машины и редкие прохожие, добро ему улыбающиеся. Парень знал, что может брести где захочет, ведь он не страдал топографическим кретинизмом и точно сможет найти дорогу обратно.

Через несколько часов, нагуляв сон, Юри завалился в свою постель в номере, который встретил его удручающей тишиной, только где-то за стенкой лилась вода, а настенные часы мерно отсчитывали время до предстоящего соревнования. Парень с недовольным взглядом плюхнулся на кровать, уткнувшись прямо в подушку и ощущая, как запах порошка щекочет ноздри.

После прогулки легче не стало, только голова заболела от каких-то непонятных мыслей, а внутри не осталось эмоций. Пустота была врагом Юри с самого детства. Когда он прекращал чувствовать что-либо, только иногда возникавшая злость, обида или тревога заполоняли его разум, это значило то, что приёмы у психолога и психиатра участятся, а к таблеткам, которые и без того приходилось принимать в огромных количествах, добавлялись ещё и антидепрессанты. Сейчас же ему нельзя было допустить упадок сил, но процесс уже был запущен.

Из-за отсутствия сил, Юри всё же уснул. Но вместо привычной темноты, которая не вызывала беспокойств, он увидел страшный кошмар, преследовавший его с самого детства. Там, в этой бездне страданий парень умирал и все, кто ему были дороги — тоже. Не осталось никого из тех, кого он хоть немного любил, ни родителей с сестрой, ни Минако, ни Пхичита, ни тренера, ни Виктора.

Юри никогда не признался бы в том, что они все погибли по его вине, даже когда психолог просил рассказать об этом, мальчик говорил только о смерти, которая нависала над каждым таким сном, всегда пророча один и тот же конец. Никто не знал, что Юри заставил их уйти, и они все перед смертью признавались ему в том, что не могут терпеть его мыслей, приступов и депрессию, что устали видеть, как парень отбирает у них драгоценное время. Даже Виктор говорил ему какие-то слова, кричал, искажая своё прекрасное лицо в злой гримасе, полной боли и отчаянья, но Юри, даже спустя столько лет, так и не сумел понять, что пытался донести до него русский фигурист.

А после они все убивали себя, прыгая в поле с красными маками. Цветы впитывали в себя кровь и казалось, что все эти люди просто спят под палящим летним солнцем после пикника. Но Юри знал, что это не так. Слёзы, тёкшие из его глаз превращались в кровь, а он сам бросался навстречу алым макам, навсегда закрывая свои лучистые карие глаза.

После этого парень вскакивал со своей постели. Этот сон уже давно перестал быть для него чем-то необычным, но каждый раз он был неожиданным и врывался в его спокойные дрёмы, оставив двери настежь открытыми. В этот раз история не поменялась. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали четыре часа утра, но спать уже не хотелось. Жажда, сковавшая горло, отчаянно просила хотя бы глоток воды, но у Юри не было сил даже на то, чтобы дойти до мини бара и взять там сок, не говоря уже о том, чтобы спуститься вниз, где стоял куллер.

Оставшиеся часы до утренней тренировки прошли незаметно для фигуриста, который распластался на своей кровати, не имея возможность даже открыть глаза. Но когда будильник зашёлся звонкой трелью на другом конце комнаты, Юри волей-неволей пришлось вылезти из кровати, чтобы хотя бы выключить его.

В ванной, куда парень еле-еле доковылял перед ним открылся ужасный вид. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, а синяки под глазами достигли небывалых размеров. Да и в принципе парень выглядел просто ужасно. Как будто и впрямь только-только воскрес после того, как его сердце остановилось в том ужасном сне.

Уже в день соревнований Юри почувствовал, что не может сконцентрироваться ни на чём. Где-то рядом расхаживал Виктор, и это стало очередным поводом для беспокойств. И как бы тренер Селестино не пытался поддержать своего ученика, всё было напрасно. На тренировке прыжки никак не хотели поддаваться Юри, он падал раз за разом, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, которая от таких столкновений отдавала по всему телу, прося о том, чтобы парень образумился и ушёл наконец со льда, а ещё лучше — снялся с соревнований и не позорился лишний раз.

Всё окончательно испортил злосчастный звонок. Когда телефон зазвонил, пока Юри натягивал тёплый свитер в раздевалке, то парень тут же подумал, что родные просто хотят пожелать ему удачи. Естественно, он ответил, натянув на лицо улыбку и стараясь успокоиться, чтобы не беспокоить семью лишний раз. Когда Юри ответил, то Мари тут же начала говорить с ним слишком уж грустным голосом. Даже по телефону было слышно, как она нервничает, как будто её заставили позвонить младшему брату, а она провинилась перед ним.

«Прости, Юри. Виччан умер.»

Дальше парень просто не слушал. Он почувствовал, как телефон падает из рук и с треском ударяется об пол, а новый приступ подбирается к нему, сметая всё остальное на своём пути. Кончики пальцев дрожали и Юри надеялся, что раздевалка никому не понадобится и остальные спортсмены хотя бы на час останутся там, на катке и не увидят своего соперника в таком состоянии.

Скорбь пришла только после того, как тревога отошла, видимо решив, что парень и без того настрадался. Юри вспомнил, каким был Виччан, его мокрый нос, утыкающийся в дрожащую руку и громкий лай, раздававшийся как только парень приближался к дому. Слёзы одна за другой начали скатываться с раскрасневшихся щёк японца. Он тихо скулил, совсем как Викчан, который теперь никогда уже не будет скучать по своему хозяину.

На следующий день Юри завалил короткую программу, а ещё через один — произвольную.

Решение вернуться домой далось парню тяжело. Дом, который Юри только иногда видел в редких снах теперь предстал перед ним во всём величии. Пять лет не прошли без следов и теперь в саду росло ещё больше сакуры, а в холле гостиницы сделали небольшой ремонт. Минако никак это не прокомментировала, только сдала парня в руки матери, как делала всегда после изнуряющих тренировок, когда боялась, что её ученик упадёт где-то по дороге. Родители и сестра встретили его тепло, даже слишком. Его не было здесь, в родном доме более пяти лет, а звонил парень в лучшем случае раз в неделю, поэтому Юри не считал, что заслужил мягких объятий и любимый кацудон в огромной тарелке.

Когда под вечер парень оказался в своей комнате, которая показалась ему слишком маленькой, тесной до такой степени, что чемодан Юри со всеми пожитками еле-еле втиснулся между кроватью и шкафом. Другого места для него попросту не было.

Плакаты с Виктором смотрели на него со всех сторон. Где-то потёртые, выцветшие спустя столько лет, но всё равно родные и такие красивые, что парень не мог налюбоваться ими. Сколько медалей выиграл Виктор с тех пор, как были сделаны эти фотографии и сколько сердец завоевал. В уголках глаз Никифорова появились еле заметные морщины, а во взгляде, который хоть и оставался открытым, уже плескалась мудрость, знакомая людям, пережившим множество трудностей на своём пути. Здесь же с плакатов на Юри смотрел совсем ещё юный паренёк, искренне улыбающийся, с беззаботностью в глазах цвета спокойного моря на рассвете.

Юри чуть грустно улыбнулся. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, когда он клеил эти плакаты на белые стены, а после соскребал с пальцев двусторонний скотч. В глазах мальчика тогда сияли золотистые искры, и он звал маму, чтобы она оценила очередную вырезку из журнала, потрепала по голове и сказала идти спать — ведь завтра тренировка. Теперь эти времена прошли и пожелтевшие уголки фотографий и тяжёлые медали с этапов Гран-при напоминали об этом.

Позже Юри пришёл на каток, тогда ещё не зная, чем для него это обернётся. Тогда парень уже выучил программу Виктора, решив, что во что бы то ни стало откатает её на льду. Лишний вес не позволял прыжкам быть такими же лёгкими как у пятикратного чемпиона мира, зато своим артистизмом Юри мог очаровать любого зрителя. Он был уверен, что если бы откатал эту программу на соревнованиях бы, то получил бы мизерные баллы за технику, зато огромные за компоненты.

Решение показать результат своих работ Юко, которая поддерживала его с малых лет пришла спонтанно. Парень увидел до боли знакомые глаза, смотревшие на него со смесью восхищения и радости и понял, что девушка, которая все эти годы была рядом, заслуживает увидеть то, что он намерен был скрывать от чужих глаз. И Юко смотрела. Как парень впечатывал в лёд прыжки, пропускал через себя музыку, касаясь разгорячённого лица холодными пальцами, а после устремлял взгляд ввысь, представляя, что вместо купола ледового дворца над ним безграничная небесно-голубая гладь и редкие облака.

Тот призрачный человек, которого Юри просил остаться рядом, близко-близко, сначала не имел очертаний. Это был их танец. Они кружили рядом, иногда отдаляясь, но после снова мчались навстречу друг к другу, чуть грустно улыбаясь после долгой разлуки. Очередное вращение оставило на льду множество следов, а невидимый партнёр Юри стал постепенно обретать очертания. Сначала появились глаза, похожие бездонный океан, смотрящие прямо в душу. После, на дорожке шагов партнёр «оделся» — полупрозрачные полы бледно-розового камзола ярко вспыхнули на нём. Последней показалась фирменная усмешка, расцветшая на бледном лице. Теперь вместо призрака с Юри танцевал Виктор, нахально ворвавшийся в его мысли и отдаваясь арии всем призрачны телом. Парень вспомнил, как кружил здесь ещё неумелым ребёнком, и представлял своего кумира перед собой. Они сплетались телами и не смели друг друга касаться, но с тех пор столько всего изменилось. Виктор отстриг свои локоны и давно позабыл венок из синих роз, врученный на финале юниорского Гран-при, а Юри первый раз за пять лет приехал домой, хотя в детстве обещал маме, что никогда не уедет из родной Ю-топии.

После последнего элемента, долгого вращения, Юри замер в финальной позе, прижав к себе Виктора. Но, как оказалось, кое-что из детства осталось прежним. Касаться видений всё ещё было запрещено. Поэтому Виктор растянул свои розоватые губы в горькой усмешке, прежде чем раствориться в холоде дворца.

После проката Юри был опустошён. Все его эмоции, любовь и то незнакомое раньше чувство, которое Виктор вызывал в нём, лезвиями коньков были заключены в лёд.

События после парень мог вспомнить с трудом. Всё закружилось-завертелось и вот он стоит на национальном первенстве с медалью на шее, а рядом гордо улыбается его новый тренер, ворвавшийся в жизнь бедного японца как метель в Хасецу с приездом нахального русского. Виктор пришёл, привезя на своих плечах бесконечную волну оптимизма и радости, но вместе с этим снег и холод. Обиженный Юрио готовился к первым стартам в сезоне в Санкт-Петербурге со старым тренером, пока Юри кое-как выучил свою произвольную. Удивительно, но во время их соперничества атаки решили махнуть рукой на прощание, вернув Кацуки давно забытую решительность и волю к победе.

Никифоров в жизни оказался ещё более красивым, чем на обложках журналов. И дело было совсем не в том обаянии, которое излучал Виктор тут и там, нет. Здесь, в уютном онсене, Юри видел, какой его кумир на самом деле. Немного неуклюжий, до ужаса весёлый, любящий объятья и горячие воды источника. Парень думал, что готов пойти на любые жертвы, лишь бы видеть такого Виктора и дальше. Каждый день, на тренировках, за завтраком, обедом и ужином, сидеть в обжигающих водах онсена и смущаться при настойчивых приглашениях спать вместе в одной кровати.

Юри был бы рад, смущался бы, но такое можно и потерпеть, если Виктор будет рядом. Вот только приступы продолжали накатывать, обычно по ночам, когда Юри делил свою комнату только с одиночеством и голыми стенами. Каждую ночь он был готов сдаться и разрешить тренеру поселиться в своей комнате. Но с первыми лучами солнца всё становилось на свои места. Парень выползал из кровати с мешками под глазами после бессонной ночи, а Виктор недовольно смотрел на своего ученика за завтраком, пытаясь понять, почему Юри не мог подцепить палочками даже кусок омлета, не то что выкладываться на льду.

На тренировке парень даже не заходил на прыжки, отрабатывая скольжение. Он спотыкался на каждом шагу, словно провёл всю ночь в баре. Спустя три дня таких мучений, от которых толку было столько же, сколько от лежания перед телевизором и поедания кацудона, Виктор не выдержал. Выждав подходящий момент, он отвёл Юри в сторону, где их не нашли бы даже тройняшки, и спросил:

— Что происходит?

Парень сглотнул. Жар чужого тела опалял его щёки. Воздух вокруг накалился до предела. Под рёбрами притаился уже знакомый страх, который был готов отыграться за всё, подогнав Юри к очередному приступу. Фигурист миллиард раз обвинил себя в том, что не умел придумывать ложь на ходу. Сердце в груди бешено стучало, грозясь разорваться, а ладони предательски вспотели. Юри отвёл взгляд, боясь столкнуться с льдистыми глазами Виктора.

Тот ждал ответа. Парень больше не мог скрывать своего состояния. Никифоров мог покинуть Кацуки после признания, оставив после себя только еле уловимый запах одеколона в гостевой комнате.

— У меня панические атаки, — начал парень, сжав ладони в кулаки. — С детства. Из-за всех этих перемен, финала Гран-При мне не помогают лекарства. Но ты тут не причём! Это пройдёт, когда приехал Юрио прошло, но столько ответственности и столько всего, что мне нужно привыкнуть немного.

После того, как Юри договорил, между ним и Виктором возникла неловкая пауза. Тренер не спешил ничего говорить, лишь сверлил пустым взглядом напуганные глаза напротив. Парню показалось, что его сердце остановилось. Вот и всё. Теперь его кумир разочарован в нём. Это конец.

Но Виктор крепко обнял Юри. Парень замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. Тренер уткнулся носом в затылок подопечного, поглаживая вспотевшую спину. Юри неловко обвил Никифорова руками, не зная точно, что стоит делать в такой ситуации.

Несмотря на то, что в глазах Кацуки блестели слёзы, он был счастлив. Он был понят.

На следующий день, столкнувшись в холле, Юри и Виктор обменялись улыбками. Парень почувствовал, как с плеч спал груз, который так долго досаждал ему. Юри осознал, почему не мог прыгать — тайна, отяготившая плечи, весила куда больше, чем лишние килограммы. Осознание этого заставило фигуриста хлопнуть себя по лбу и тяжело вздохнуть.

На тренировке элементы получались куда лучше, чем обычно. Внутри поселилось чувство легкости. Больше ничто не беспокоило его. Тело будто превратилось в пёрышко. Виктор у бортика кивал каждый раз, когда Юри удачно приземлял прыжок, а в конце программы зааплодировал. Парень, не привыкший к такой похвале, удивлённо опустил руки и наклонил голову набок.

— Это было потрясающе, сказал Виктор, подъезжая к Юри и приобнимая его за плечи. — Давай ещё раз короткую, хочу посмотреть на вращение. У тебя сильно смещается центр, за это могут снять уровень.

Парень кивнул и встал в начальную позицию, ожидая, когда Виктор включит музыку. Но тот не торопился этого делать. Вместо этого, подъехав сзади, он коснулся губами щеки Юри. Парень ахнул и мгновенно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза тренера, но тот уже отъезжал к бортику, развернувшись спиной. К щекам Юри прилила кровь, и он приложил холодные ладони к пылающему лицу.

— Ты готов? — неожиданно раздался голос тренера. Юри кивнул, возвращаясь в позицию. Казалось, что лёгкое прикосновение губ стало осязаемым и теперь обжигало маленькую ямочку на щеке. Стараясь привести в норму разбушевавшееся сердце, которое чуть не остановилось от нахлынувших на него чувств, Юри кивнул. Для сомнений не было времени, пора было войти в образ. Юри был уверен, что Виктор просто пытался его приободрить после вчерашнего разговора, показать, что он всё ещё рядом и поможет в трудную минуту.

Отогнав ненужные мысли, фигурист принял на себя роль Эроса. Чувствуя, как внутри разливается непреодолимое желание, а по венам вместо крови бежит похоть, Юри начал свою программу. Уловив взгляд лучезарных глаз, парень облизнул пересохшие губы. В голове проносилась знакомая история про соблазнителя и жертв его чар. Но когда фигурист делал дорожку шагов, образ переменился. Виктор оккупировал мысли Юри, соблазняя своей нахальной усмешкой.

Чувствуя, как полыхает каждая клеточка тела, Кацуки старался сконцентрироваться на прокате и сосредотачиваться не только на чувствах. Прыжки и сложные каскады получались всё также легко, как и прежде. Но в перерывах между элементами Юри давал себе волю и выплёскивал всё то, что скапливалось в груди.

На вращении фигурист сосредоточился и, как ему показалось, исполнил его куда лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Сделав последнее движение, Юри замер, даже не запыхавшись. На щеках остался лишь лёгкий румянец, вызванный совсем не усталостью.

Подъехав к бортику, Юри хитро сощурил глаза. Он не до конца вышел из образа, внутри всё ещё оставались отголоски решительности и осознание собственной сексуальности. Виктор стоял за ограждением, приоткрыв рот в немом восхищении. Оправившись, он сказал:

— Молодец, очень хорошо, — Никифоров сглотнул. — На сегодня всё.

— Но у нас ещё зал, — нахмурился Юри, состроив взгляд брошенной собаки. Виктор свёл брови к переносице, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить и помогая подопечному надеть защиту на коньки, ответил:

— Правда? Прости, я такой забывчивый, у меня интервью через полчаса. Позанимаешься без меня, ладно?

Юри кивнул, чувствуя, как по телу разливается горечь. Решительность пропала, ровно как и желание что-либо делать. Но парень кивнул и, переодев ботинки, направился в зал. Ему нужно было сохранять форму, да и плотный завтрак давал о себе знать.

Когда Виктор стоял в дверях ледового дворца, Юри окликнул его и, подбежав, попытался повторить поцелуй на катке. Но вышло не совсем так, как он ожидал. Виктор неожиданно повернулся и губы Юри на мгновение столкнулись с губами тренера. Кацуки тут же отстранился, кровь в его жилах застыла. Пытаясь оправдаться, он начал нести чушь, махая руками.

— Прости, я не хотел, оно само так, я такой дурак! — выкрикнул парень, скрывая своё лицо. Он устремил взгляд в пол, не осмеливаясь смотреть в глаза Виктора.

— Да, всё хорошо, я понимаю, — улыбнулся тренер, используя старую телевизионную усмешку. Никто и никогда не узнал бы, что за чувства прячутся за ней. — Ну, я пошёл. До завтра, Юри.

— Да, до завтра.

Сгорая от стыда и пряча лицо в ладонях, Юри поспешил спрятаться в углу, чтобы отдышаться. Во рту всё пересохло, а вода осталась в раздевалке. Но вместо того, чтобы пойти туда и утолить жажду, парень снова вышел на лёд. Он огляделся по сторонам — никого. Вздохнув полной грудью, Юри остановился прямо в центре катка.

Он хотел ещё раз прогнать короткую, чтобы убедиться, что у него всё получается. Но эта идея прошла также быстро, как и появилась. Собственные программы потерялись в задворках памяти, не желая выходить оттуда. Вместо них пришла другая музыка, другие движения. Юри, всецело отдавая себя мышечной памяти, начал рассекать лёд, чувствуя нежность, заполнившую сердце. Светлая грусть, преданность и любовь сквозили в каждом движении, успокаивая бешено стучащее сердце.

Только когда пришла пора дорожки шагов, Юри понял, что за программу катает. «Stay close to me», которую Виктор катал в прошлом сезоне и которую парень так самозабвенно учил, снова пришла на помощь. Каждое его движение было пропитано чувствами. Они выплёскивались наружу, заполняя огромное пространство ледового дворца.

Юри замер. Волнение ушло, а слёзы, отчаянно царапающие горло всего пять минут назад, испарились, будто их никогда и не было. Обессилевши, парень свалился на лёд. Вспотевшую спину прожёг холод, морозивший разгорячённое тело. Но Юри не обращал на это внимание. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тишине вокруг.

Фигурист не заметил светловолосый силуэт, стоявший в дверях с забытым шарфом в руках. Виктор словно ощутил на себе все чувства Юри и пустыми глазами смотрел на лёд, не в силах переварить увиденное. Но собравшись, он развернулся и поспешил уйти, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Юри встал со льда только спустя несколько минут. Он направился в зал, а после — на пробежку. Сердце в груди больше не сжималось от смущения и глупых переживаний, и всё давалось парню легко. Вернувшись домой к обеду, Юри не нашёл Виктора ни в холле, ни в горячих источниках, ни в его комнате. Родители подтвердили, что тот не появлялся в Ю-топии. Юри вздохнул и попытался успокоить себя: интервью часто затягиваются, да и Виктор волен делать, что захочет.

С этими мыслями Юри отправился в свою комнату. Он отказался от еды, сославшись на то, что уже перекусил в забегаловке по дороге домой. Хироко мотнула на сына обеспокоенный взгляд, на который способны только матери, но ничего не сказала, лишь коротко кивнула, вернувшись к хозяйству.

Лёжа на кровати, Юри думал о том, что Виктор думал о том недопоцелуе. Он навряд ли смущался бы, скорее бы смеялся над неопытным подопечным. Это заставило парня спрятать голову под подушку, лишь бы скрыться от стыда. Юри не был уверен, что сможет смотреть в глаза Виктора после такого.

Парень был готов к пробуждению внутреннего монстра, который снова обовьет шипами рёбра, причиняя неимоверную боль, а после доберётся до сердца, заставляя истошно молить о пощаде, лишь бы не испытывать этих мук. Но приступ не подступал. Хоть щёки Юри и горели от смущения, а сердце грозилось вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди, паническая атака спряталась в закоулках сердца и не хотела обрушивать свой гнев на парня. Это было обычное волнение, свойственное для обычных людей без каких-либо психических расстройств. Юри постарался успокоиться, сделав дыхательную гимнастику.

До вечерней тренировки оставалось ещё два с лишним часа, и парень решил вздремнуть, заведя будильник. Сбивать режим было опрометчиво, но Юри не хотел быть вялым на льду. Поддавшись сладкому искушению, он сладко задремал, даже не сняв уличной одежды.

В этот раз Юри не беспокоили кошмары, они остались где-то далеко, вне родного дома. Парень уже почти спал, когда почувствовал порхающее тепло внутри. Оно обволакивало, грея израненное сердце надеждами и мечтами. Юри попытался вспомнить, когда же он мог чувствовать такое раньше, но в голову ничего не шло.

Но сил думать не осталось, и он уснул, так и не поняв природу незнакомого чувства.

***

Следующая неделя стала для Юри настоящим испытанием. Близились отборочные, и он должен был тренироваться больше, вкладывать всего себя в программы, бороться за каждый прыжок. И хоть для Юри это было обычным делом, один факт усложнял ситуацию, делая пребывание на льду невозможным.

Виктор отстранился от него. После тренировок они не ходили в онсен, ели в разное время, пересекаясь только на льду. Виктор часто проводил всю ночь в баре, а после приходил, запаздывая на полчаса, а то и больше.

Юри старался не обращать на это внимание. В конце концов, это было не его дело. Их отношения не выходили за рамки тренер-ученик, парень не мог лезть в личную жизнь Виктора и упрекать его в чём-либо. Но чёрный сгусток горечи уже притаился под рёбрами, грозя очередными приступами.

Решение рассказать Виктору про атаки стало самым ужасным в жизни Юри. Он не мог терпеть себя за это, ведь теперь они не могли общаться как раньше. Парень был уверен, что тренер теперь брезгует им и не хочет иметь ничего общего с человеком, у которого настолько нестабильное психологическое состояние.

Ночные приступы снова вернулись, а прежняя лёгкость испарилась в голых стенах комнаты. Юри хотел поговорить с Виктором и спросить, что происходит, а после разреветься в своей комнате, ведь он знал ответ: никому не нужен фигурист с паническими атаками рядом. Держать Юри на приличном расстоянии наверняка стало лучшим решением Виктора за всю его жизнь.

— Да что с тобой! — взорвался тренер, смиряя Кацуки недовольным взглядом. — Давай ещё раз, а то с удочкой прыгать будешь!

Юри вздохнул, услышав замечание. Он мотнул взгляд в сторону часов — оставалось тридцать минут до конца тренировки, а он так и не сделал ни один чистый прыжок. Парень стряхнул с себя крошки льда, опуская голову.

— Я буду звать тебя «Юри в кляре», когда ты будешь падать, — усмехнулся Виктор. Юри отметил про себя, что впервые за неделю он увидел улыбку на идеальном лице тренера. Уголки губ сами поползли к ушам от такого зрелища. Но в следующий момент атмосфера вновь стала колючей, словно питерский мороз, холодящий раскрасневшиеся щёки.

Тренировка вошла в привычное русло. Прыжки стали получаться через раз, иногда недокрученные, а в другой раз с неправильным выездом. Уже через полчаса на теле Юри не было живого места, всё тело болело от многочисленных падений.

— Ты жив вообще? — спросил Виктор. Парень растерянно посмотрел на него, потирая ушибленное бедро. Под тканью нельзя было понять, насколько повреждена нога, но Юри был уверен, что уже завтра на этом месте расцветёт ярко-фиолетовый синяк, который будет сходить две недели, а то и больше.

— Да, — ответил Юри, сходя со льда и направляясь в раздевалку. Виктор пошёл за ним, совсем не веря словам подопечного. Парень вздохнул, слыша шаги за собой. Он жалел, что был чересчур нерешительным и теперь сжимал кулаки, не смея отгонять от себя Виктора.

Хорошо, что тренер не пошел за ним в душ, и Юри смог насладиться горячими струями воды в одиночестве. Слегка отросшие намокшие волосы щекотали шею. Вода и мыло щипали маленькие царапины, раскиданные по всему телу, словно созвездия. Некоторые синяки уже проявляли себя, и Юри наконец смог осмотреть свое тело. Колени, как обычно, пострадали больше всего и теперь краснели на бледной коже, вызывая лишь отвращение. Локтям тоже досталось — Юри даже пришлось обработать особо крупную царапину, кусая губы, чтобы не кричать от боли.

Выйдя из душа в боксерах и футболке, Юри сел на скамейку, чтобы натянуть джинсы. В волосах всё ещё блестели капельки воды. Они скатывались по шее, холодя спину. В духоте комнаты витал лишь запах старого дерева и пота. Он казался парню таким родным, что Юри почувствовал себя в безопасности и дал волю чувствам.

Щёки в одно мгновение стали мокрыми от слёз, а когти, сжимавшие горло, наконец ослабли. Неудачи, так долго преследовавшие Юри, вырвались на свободу. Падения, боль, разочарование и необъяснимая отдаленность тренера, наконец обрели форму в маленьких каплях, стекавших по лицу.

— Юри, я принес тебе мазь, — раздался голос в дверях.

Парень остолбенел от неожиданности, но уже через секунду поспешил смахнуть слезы. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не выдавать своего настроения, и натянул приветливую улыбку. Виктор стоял в дверях, держа небольшую аптечку в одной руке и стаканчик с кофе — в другой.

— Прости, я уже ухожу, — соврал Юри, приглаживая волосы. Виктор нахмурился и подошёл к парню, нависая над ним.

— Нужно обработать, чтобы не стало хуже. Позволь мне?

Юри напрягся всем телом, но спорить не решился. Сердце отбивало ритм, схожий на мелодию беспорядочного тяжёлого рока, а ладошки вмиг вспотели. Почти забытое чувство лёгкости засело в животе, будоража кровь. Юри показалось, что это чем-то похоже на паническую атаку, но новое ощущение было намного приятнее.

— Да, хорошо, — кивнул парень, снимая джинсы. Тупая боль пронзила бедро, как только Юри попытался сменить позу. Он нахмурился, но не выдал ни звука, пока Виктор, севший рядом, осматривал ногу. Нежные прикосновения были настолько приятны, что Юри сразу стало стыдно за свои мозолистые руки.

Пальцы Виктора задержались на бедре Юри. Парень подумал, что «осмотр» не займёт много времени, поэтому щёки запылали, когда Виктор наконец заглянул в лицо Юри. В лучезарных глазах, словно буря в океане, заплескалась тревога, но парень счёл, что ему лишь показалось, как между бровей залегла еле заметная морщинка.

— У тебя глаза красные. Что-то случилось?

Юри прикусил щёку, пытаясь быстро придумать отговорку и выпалил:

— Я плохо спал.

Виктор явно не поверил ему, но переспрашивать не стал, лишь выдавил на пальцы немного мази, растирая её по нежной коже Юри. Парень улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Прикосновения были приятны и боль в ноге почти не чувствовалась. Но несмотря на мягкость движений чужой руки, лёд между ними так и не растаял.

Юри понял, что лучшего момента для разговора не будет. Страх быть отвергнутым и подтвердить опасения насчёт собственной никчёмности сковали сердце и пробрались в живот, превращая лёгкость в каменные глыбы. Но парень собрал остатки собственной решительности в кулак, забыв про смущение и выпалил:

— Что случилось между нами?

Виктор приподнял брови, смотря Юри прямо в глаза и ответил:

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Все пути отступления были сожжены. Впереди осталась лишь пропасть, в которую Юри не был готов прыгнуть. Но ему пришлось усмирить голос, кричащий о том, что парень может уйти в любую минуту, вернуться в свою комнату в Ю-топии и никогда оттуда не выходить.

— Я… Ты очень отдалился, и я подумал, что… — Юри подбирал слова, не смея смотреть в глаза Виктора, — …ты разочаровался во мне.

Тренер округлил глаза, смотря на Юри так, словно парень был инопланетянином. Пальцы Виктора, не испачканные мазью, отправились на плечи подопечного, а губы приоткрылись. Мужчина хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, поэтому лишь смотрел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Юри, я никогда не разочаровывался в тебе, — начал Виктор. Его глаза расширились, а на дне заплескалась горечь, смешанная с сожалением. — Я плохо лажу с людьми, а у тебя эти приступы, поэтому я мог навредить тебе, ранить. Меня пугало это, и я решил отдалиться, как ты выразился. Чтобы не сделать тебе больно.

Юри замер, не веря своим ушам. По телу прокатилась волна облегчения, а тело обмякло, наконец отпуская прежнее напряжение. Виктор не ненавидел его, просто боялся ранить! Осознание этого заставило парня улыбнуться и уткнуться в плечо тренера, не сдерживая слёз счастья.

— Никогда не делай так больше, — сказал Юри, пряча лицо в складках пальто, — Мне было плохо, и я не хочу испытывать это снова. Пожалуйста.

Виктор кивнул, прижимая к себе ослабшее тело. Он никогда не ранил бы Юри снова, и парень знал это, полностью доверяя рукам, обвившим его спину, и глазам, засветившимся заботой и счастьем.

***

Последнее дерево яблони отцвело, оставив после себя белый ковёр лепестков, который никто не стремился убирать. Кроны деревьев пестрели зелёными листьями, а цветы, растущие у соседских домов, распустили пышные бутоны, приветствуя теплые летние лучи. В Ю-топию приехали туристы, нежившиеся в источниках. Во дворе по вечерам стрекотали цикады, пока легкий ветерок щекотал ветки старой пихты.

После душевного разговора между Юри и Виктором воцарилась идиллия. Они болтали во время утренних пробежек и иногда останавливались, чтобы посмеяться над удачной шуткой. Юри больше не падал на тренировках так часто, щёлкая прыжки как семечки. Он всё ещё не мог сделать четверной флип и кусал губы, в очередной раз приземляя его на две ноги, чаще всего не докручивая чуть ли не пол-оборота. Виктор подбадривал подопечного, но иногда ему приходилось мягко указывать на ошибки. Юри не обижался и делал так, как говорил тренер.

— У тебя глаза сияют, — как-то раз подметила Хироко, глядя на своего сына. Юри ел омлет и на секунду опешил, пытаясь сообразить, что пыталась донести до него мать.

— Просто ты очень вкусно готовишь, — сказал Юри, вставая из-за стола. — Мне пора на тренировку, помоешь посуду пожалуйста?

Хироко добродушно улыбнулась, кивая, и парень на бегу чмокнул её в щёку, обулся и помчался в сторону ледового дворца. Женщина покачала головой, наблюдая за сыном. Она знала, что счастье, затаившееся на дне шоколадных глаз никак не связано с её стряпней. Светловолосый ураган, появившийся в дверях спустя несколько секунд был тому подтверждением. Виктор бросил короткое: «До свидания!», убегая на тренировку. Русский гость улыбался ровно также, как и Юри всего несколько минут назад.

Сердце Хироко, прежде сжимавшееся каждый раз, когда она видела сына, наконец успокоилась. Беспокойный Юри, мучающийся от боли внутри, улыбался, да так ярко, что мог заменить солнце в пасмурный день. Женщина встала из-за стола и, напевая под нос старую песню, направилась к раковине. Впервые за двадцать лет она была спокойна за свою семью.

***

Юри оттачивал произвольную программу, когда Виктор вошёл в ледовый дворец. Духота, пришедшая вместе с июнем, ворвалась в помещение. Виктор покрылся испариной и веер, торчащий из кармана ему совсем не помогал. Парень остановился, увидев тренера в дверях и поехал в сторону бортика. Он выключил музыку и помахал рукой. При виде Виктора внутри Кацуки взорвались тысячи фейерверков, а на лице расцвела улыбка.

— Юри! — воскликнул Виктор, увидев фигуриста на льду. Он подошёл к подопечному и обнял его, здороваясь. Парень прильнул к нему, вдыхая запах моря, серы** и, как ни странно, мороза. Даже спустя два месяца жизни в Японии, Виктор всё ещё пах холодной Россией и её зимой. Юри нравилось утыкаться в складки пальто или спортивной куртки и чувствовать, как приятный аромат щекочет в ноздрях.

Парень не хотел открываться от разгоряченного тела. Несмотря на то, что на улице бушевала жара, не дающая вздохнуть полной грудью, Юри было тепло и оказаться в приятных объятьях было лучшим, что могло случиться после отработки прыжков.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что первый этап Гран-при через три месяца, но не надо так себя загонять, — сказал Виктор, отрываясь от Юри. — Мы будем приходить на тренировки вместе и уходить — тоже.

Парень поджал губы. Его покалеченные ступни уже которую неделю ныли тупой болью и молили о пощаде. Синяки на теле не успевали заживать, тотчас заменяясь новыми. Но впервые за несколько лет Юри хотел работать на износ, а психологическое и физическое состояние позволяли это сделать. Будучи в такой прекрасной форме, парень должен был выкладываться на максимум.

Юри опустил голову, не ответив, но Виктор знал, что всё будет так, как он скажет. Впрочем, как и всегда. Парень почувствовал укол совести где-то под сердцем. Он считал, что делает недостаточно, он мог и хотел делать больше, но зоркий взгляд тренера подмечал, когда подопечный старался больше своей нормы. Это вызывало в Юри бурю эмоций — ураган негодования захватывал сердце, заставляя скалиться, когда его в очередной раз выдёргивали из ледового дворца или спортивного зала. Виктор также подговорил Минако, чтобы та не давала Юри ходить в балетный класс по ночам.

Парень снова начал откатывать произвольную программу, вкладывая в каждое движение своё недовольство новыми правилами, будто бунтующий подросток. Это было странно для Юри, и он понимал, что не должен был так себя вести, но желание доказать всем и каждому чего он стоит, боролись с воспитанностью и благоразумностью, свойственными парню.

Полдень подкрался неожиданно. Зенитное солнце нависало над городом, опаляя щёки случайных прохожих. Воздух на улице плавился, заставляя включать кондиционеры на полную. Люди купались в озере неподалёку, пытаясь хоть как-то скрыться от жары. Перспектива плестись в Ю-топию по раскалённому тротуару и получить ожоги не прельщала ни Виктора, ни Юри. Поэтому они предпочли зайти в маленькую забегаловку неподалёку от ледового дворца, чтобы пережить жару.

Виктор заказал пиво, а Юри — охлаждённый зелёный чай и перекус. В заведении, рассчитанном не больше, чем на десять человек, не было никого, кроме них. Официант и по совместительству бармен нехотя принёс их заказ и сразу же уселся в уголок под кондиционером. Он прикрыл глаза, совсем не обращая внимание на посетителей.

— В Японии всегда так красиво? И осенью, и зимой? — спросил Виктор, а его глаза засверкали, заметив, как ветер колышет деревья за окном. — Если да, то я готов остаться тут навсегда.

«Пожалуйста, оставайся», — пронеслось в голове Юри, но он не сказал этого вслух.

— Да. В октябре–ноябре у нас момиджи — любование кленами. Они становятся ярко-красными, — пояснил Юри. — Зимой не очень холодно по сравнению с Детройтом. Хотя, немного скучно.

Казалось, Виктор совсем не слушал Юри. Он смотрел в карие глаза, похожие на закатное солнце так пристально, что ничего вокруг для него не существовало. Заметив это, парень замолчал, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд. Юри поёжился, боясь, что снова сделал что-то не так. Виктор не выглядел недовольным, скорее воодушевлённым, но парень всё равно спросил, что случилось.

— О, ничего, — ответил тренер, широко улыбаясь, — Просто нам нужно ещё столько всего сделать. Вот и думаю.

Юри знал, насколько Виктор искусен во лжи, но не посмел заподозрить его в обмане. Им и впрямь предстояло много чего сделать до первого этапа Гран-при, парень должен был освоить четверной флип и довести программы до ума. Но в глазах Виктора не было и не намёка на то, что он говорит про работу.

Они пошли домой только когда духота на улице перестала быть невыносимой. Солнце постепенно клонилось к закату. Юри поглядывал, как чайки летают вокруг бирюзовых волн, сверкая своими белоснежными перьями. Набережная оказалась совсем близко, хоть онсен и был в другой стороне. Парень задумался, а Виктор завёл его в какое-то незнакомое место. Это казалось Юри странным. Ему казалось, что Хасецу совсем крошечный и, прожив в нём больше пятнадцати лет, невозможно было не изучить его от и до.

— Где это мы? — спросил Виктор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Юри пожал плечами в ответ. Рядом стояли двухэтажные домишки, обнесенные высоким забором. Хозяева окружили жилища клумбами, окна закрывали кроны деревьев. Время близилось к шести, в воздухе витала еле ощутимая прохлада. Солнце почти касалось голубой глади и отбрасывало лучи, согревая море своими объятьями.

Виктор заметил небольшой холм над желтеющим песчаным пляжем и повел туда Юри, перехватив его руку. Когда чужая ладонь оказалась на запястье парня, его щёки вспыхнули красным, став похожими на августовские розы, алеющие в садах. Юри опустил голову, стараясь скрыть своё смущение, но Виктор даже не оглядывался, лишь тянул своего подопечного в сторону возвышения.

Сердце Юри в этот момент могло заменить барабанную установку на многолюдном концерте. Тело стало лёгким, словно весь вес в один момент подняли крылья, выросшие за спиной. На губах сама собой заиграла счастливая улыбка, щекочущая потрескавшуюся кожу. Глаза Виктора тоже светились от радости и воодушевления. Солнечные блики играли с лазурными глазами, заставляя те будто светиться изнутри.

Клён, цветущий на холме, скрыл пару под своими могучими ветвями, бросая тени на радостные лица. Даже когда они добрались до возвышения, Виктор не убрал руку с запястья Юри. Парень скрыл своё смущение, смотря в сверкающие глаза напротив. Чужие губы оказались неприлично близко, и Юри оцепенел, боясь пошевелиться. Парню было тяжело признаться самому себе, но он хотел прикрыть глаза и ощутить вкус поцелуя на собственных губах. От таких мыслей ладони вмиг стали мокрыми, но приторное тягучее чувство в животе никуда не исчезло, а наоборот, вскружило голову, сбивая дыхание.

Виктор вглядывался в глаза Юри, будто пытаясь найти в них что-то. Их лица разделяли какие-то десять сантиметров, и парень вдохнул запах одеколона, борясь с желанием уткнуться в складки чужой футболки. Никогда раньше они не оказывались настолько близко друг к другу за пределами катка. Фигуристы могли быть уверены, что их никто не потревожит за ветками клёна, только чайки, кричащие на желтеющее вдали солнце.

В голове у Виктора будто что-то щёлкнуло. Он отпустил руку Юри, ярко улыбнувшись, пряча за притворными эмоциями ту неловкость, которую испытывал. Тренер не хотел ничего говорить и обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию, поэтому сел на склон, смотря, как спокойное море играется с песчинками. Юри поспешил последовать его примеру.

— Здесь очень красиво, — еле слышно прошептал Юри.

— Да, очень, — ответил Виктор таким же шепотом, и они обменялись озорными улыбками. Парень подтянул колени к груди, а Виктор снял кроссовки и выпрямил ноги, позволяя зеленеющим травинкам щекотать чувствительные ступни. — Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.

Юри нахмурился. Он не хотел обсуждать то, что произошло между ними всего несколько минут назад. Сердце, ещё не отошедшее от преступно непозволительной близости, не хотело успокаивать свой бешеный ритм.

— Про что? — Юри умело скрыл тревогу в голосе, замаскировав её под интерес.

— Про то, что ты хочешь от этого всего, — сказал Виктор, серьезно глядя вдаль, — От фигурного катания, от меня.

Юри свёл брови к переносице. Губы скривились, выдавая бурную деятельность в голове парня. Шестерёнки работали так шумно, что Виктор, казалось, слышал каждую мысль парня, промелькнувшую в тот момент.

— Я… — начал Юри, наконец собравшись с мыслями. — Думаю, хочу выиграть Чемпионат мира. А если совсем далеко замахивается — то Олимпиаду.

Виктор нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Наконец, поняв, что Юри не будет продолжать свою речь, он выгнул брови.

— Это всё, ради чего ты этим занимаешься?

— Нет! — тут же воскликнул Юри. — Мне нравится кататься, показывать свои чувства через движения. Коньки, всё это со мной так давно, что я не могу жить без этого. Это буду не я.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что спорт уже часть тебя?

— Вроде того, да. Я люблю катание всем сердцем.

Удовлетворенный ответом, Виктор кивнул. Под вечер цикады начали петь серенады, а солнце стало постепенно опускаться за морскую гладь, окрашивая небо во все оттенки красного. Всего несколько минут назад белеющие облака стали розовыми, будто кто-то сделал сахарную вату на небесах.

Виктор начал говорить с Юри обо всем на свете. Парень обнял колени руками, пытаясь побороть стыдливый румянец на щеках. Голос Виктора был похож на причудливую мелодию, танцующую вокруг Юри, словно песня сирены, заманивающая путников в свои сети. Парень слышал каждое слово, но не мог ответить. Слова застряли в горле, не желая выходить на поверхность.

— Юри? — прошло пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как Виктор начал разглагольствовать о катании, своей собаке, злом тренере, чье лицо похоже на сморщенный помидор, когда он злится, любви к катанию и своих отношениях. За всё время Юри только несколько раз кивнул, не пытаясь вставить слова. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я… — начал парень, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сердце бешено стучало. Он никогда не обсуждал настолько сокровенные темы с кем-то кроме Пхичита. Юри не мог открыть всего себя человеку, которым восхищался с самого детства. — я не понимаю, как можно встречаться с кем-то, кого не любишь. Это ужасно.

— Чем же это ужасно, если оба получают выгоду от таких отношений? — на губах Виктора заиграла усмешка, так и говорившая: «Я прав, у тебя нет аргументов».

— Провести год жизни с нелюбимым человеком, выставляя это за что-то хорошее — не то, чего бы я хотел. Уж лучше одному, чем так.

Виктор удивлённо вскинул брови. На Хасецу опустился сумрак, но его глаза всё так же блестели, только теперь в свете зажегшегося фонаря. Никифоров почесал затылок и нахмурился:

— Так что бы ты предложил?

— Быть с человеком, которого любишь. А если нет — есть друзья, которые могут поддержать. По крайней мере, у меня так всегда было, — Юри хмыкнул. В воспоминаниях сразу всплыли посиделки с Пхичитом после тренировок. Поклонник здорового питания (и попкорна), таец всегда делал из фруктовые салаты, а после они шли смотреть сериалы, приправливая просмотр едкими шутками и замечаниями.

— А секс? — усмехнулся Виктор, в упор смотря на Юри.

— А разве без этого нельзя жить? — ответил парень, поправляя лезущие в глаза волосы.

— Слова настоящего девственника, — добродушно сказал Виктор, притворно закатывая глаза. Юри не мог это ничем парировать и лишь вздохнул.

Земля остывала и холод пробирал до мурашек. На морской глади плясало лунное отражение, перекатываясь по волнам. Чайки затихли, только цикады в кустах стрекотали. Юри взглянул на часы. На следующий день его ждал долгожданный выходной, но сбивать режим все равно не хотелось. Парень поднялся, предлагая Виктору пойти домой.

— А если бы я влюбился в человека, который не любит меня? — спросил тренер, задумчиво глядя на полную луну. — Просто интересно твое мнение.

— Тогда тебе явно не повезло. Нельзя насильно склонять людей к отношениям, это ведь неправильно.

Виктор ничего не ответил, лишь отвернулся, разглядывая море. Юри, шедший в сантиметре, чувствовал жар чужого тела и всем сердцем желал прильнуть к нему, но не мог. Никогда не смог бы. В груди засело противное тягучее чувство, заставляющее душу отчаянно кричать. Это было похоже на паническую атаку, но Юри не чувствовал противных когтей, скребущих под рёбрами. Он нахмурился. Парень не мог поверить, что в кои-то веки его чувства не бросаются во все тяжкие и позволяют ему жить.

На протяжении всего оставшегося пути Виктор молчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Юри изредка поглядывал на него, не решаясь завести разговор. На душе почему-то скреблись кошки, а в голове с бешеной скоростью проносились опасения и страхи.

Онсен встретил их прохладой. Кондиционеры, трудившиеся весь день, обдавали свежим ветерком. Юри подставил лицо мягким порывам воздуха. Всё лицо парня было в поту, а футболку и вовсе можно было выжимать. Парень улыбнулся. Всё же, кондиционер — одна из лучших вещей, придуманных человечеством. После кацудона, конечно.

— Мам, мы дома! — крикнул Юри, надеясь, что не разбудил постояльцев. — Я в душ.

Виктор, шедший чуть поодаль, улыбнулся:

— Да, мне тоже не помешает.

На его лице было всего несколько каплей пота и после столь тяжёлого дня он мог бы пойти в спальню и устало рухнуть на кровать. Ванна, которой обычно пользовались члены семьи, сломалась, поэтому им пришлось идти в общественную. В источниках не было ни души — парилка на улице заменяла онсен. Душевые кабинки тоже пустовали, поэтому, раздевшись, Юри сразу встал под прохладные струи. Вода хлестала по плечам, струи медленно скатывались по волосам и капали на кафельный пол.

Виктор решил воспользоваться соседним душем, и теперь их разделяло лишь матовое стекло. Повернув голову, Юри мог увидеть очертания чужого тела. Вода лишь немного остужала его пылающие щёки, и парень орудовал мочалкой так быстро, как только мог. На нежной коже оставались красные следы. Для того, чтобы взять полотенце нужно было пройти немного вперёд. Рядом с вешалками висело зеркало, отражающее чужое тело. Схватив нужную вещь, Юри ненароком мотнул взгляд на Виктора, который стоял спиной к нему. Парень замер на секунду и опустил взгляд, задержав его чуть ниже поясницы. Щёки Юри стали куда горячее воды в онсене. Он хотел отвернуться и убежать в свою комнату, но чужие ягодицы приковали его взгляд, и парень не смел противостоять своему желанию.

— Юри, что-то случилось? — спросил Виктор, почувствовав, как на него пялится ученик. На его губах заиграла усмешка.

— А! Нет-нет, всё хорошо, прости, — выпалил Юри и закутался в полотенце. Он уж было собрался побежать в свою комнату, но рука тренера перехватила его запястье. Лучезарные глаза напротив озорно блестели, словно принадлежали ребёнку, желающему собрать новый конструктор.

— Я так не думаю, — шепнул Виктор, приблизившись слишком близко. Тепло его тела и пряный запах утягивали Юри в мир незыблемых мечтаний. Он прикусил губу, стараясь бороться с искушением наброситься на Виктора с поцелуями. Одна часть Юри жаждала близости, но вторая отчаянно боролась, заставляла парня покрываться краской и лепетать что-то невнятное, пытаясь оправдать взгляды, бросаемые на чужие ягодицы.

Неизвестно, чем закончилось бы это противостояние, если бы в душ не зашёл постоялец онсена. Юри и Виктор сразу отпрянули друг от друга, и парень, воспользовавшись моментом, убежал в свою комнату.

Его сердце бешено стучало, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Его ладони вспотели, а в уголках глаз скопились непрошенные слёзы. Приступ подступал всё ближе, норовя взять в плен сердце. Юри закутался в одеяло и готовился дать отпор, но в комнату вдруг кто-то постучал. Удивлённый, парень встал с кровати и неспешно подошёл к двери. У него не осталось сил, чтобы спрашивать, кто пришёл, поэтому он просто распахнул дверь, надеясь, что это кто-то из родителей.

Но на пороге стоял Виктор. Он выглядел немного подавленным и смотрел на Юри как преданный пёс:

— Я надавил на тебя, прости, Юри.

Юри удивлённо застыл, не зная, что и сказать. Он никак не ожидал извинений от Виктора и уж тем более, что тот заявится в его комнату так поздно. Не зная, что делать, Юри отошёл, пропуская незваного гостя в свои покои.  
— Всё хорошо, я в порядке, не стоит… — начал было парень, но был прерван крепкими объятьями. Юри опешил и застыл на несколько секунд, но вскоре прижался к Виктору ближе и обвил руками его талию.

— Я буду рад, если это так.

Юри улыбнулся и кивнул, стараясь побороть горькое чувство, появившееся у него всего несколько минут назад. Оно выжидало, когда парень останется один, чтобы накрыть его с головой, не давая даже вздохнуть от накатившей паники.

— Побудь со мной немного, пожалуйста, — попросил Юри, устремив взгляд в пол. Виктор улыбнулся и сел на краешек кровати, приглашая парня устроиться рядом. Тот не смел отказаться.

Они говорили обо всём на свете, избегая обсуждения своих чувств. Постепенно горечь, притаившееся между рёбер Юри исчезла, и он счастливо улыбнулся. Его глаза слипались, и Виктор, заметив это, предложил парню прилечь спать.

— Нет, я хочу побыть с тобой. Ещё немного, пожалуйста, — пробубнил Юри, беря Виктора за руку.

— Я буду рядом, обещаю, — улыбнулся тренер, укладывая парня спать. Тот даже не сопротивлялся, но тёплую руку не отпускал. Виктор устроился рядом, но Юри уже задремал, чуть приоткрыв рот. Это зрелище разбудило внутри Виктора трепет, который прежде не был ему знаком. Он хотел уткнуться носом в черноволосую макушку, вдохнуть запах моря и дешевого шампуня, а после поцеловать бледную щёку.

Кое-как поборов свои желания, Виктор лишь обнял Юри за плечи и еле слышно прошептал:

— Спи крепко, солнышко.

И в тот самый момент Юри понял, к что за сладкая патока обволакивала живот. Но обдумать это парень не успел — сон сломил его быстрее.


	2. My Sweetest Panic

Наутро, проснувшись в объятьях Виктора, Юри опешил и попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Через его плечи была перекинута бледная рука, а собственные ноги оказались на чужом бедре. Вспыхнув похлеще чайника, готового закипеть, Юри попытался сдвинуться. Но за ночь он будто приклеился к Виктору, и стал с ним одним целым.

Внизу уже болтали гости, плиты и посудомойка вовсю шипели. Юри улыбнулся, слыша столь знакомые звуки. Дом, наполненный любовью и заботой, а рядом — растрёпанный, по-домашнему уютный Виктор. Светлые ресницы обрамляли глаза, а на щеках расцвел румянец, словно поздняя августовская роза, наконец раскрывшая лепестки.

Юри снова прикрыл глаза, понимая, что выпутаться из такого положения, не разбудив Виктора — непосильная задача. Оставалось лишь снова задремать или погрузиться в размышления. После вида сонного тренера вся вялость улетучилась, оставив после себя лишь приятную негу в животе. Вспомнив природу этого чувства, Юри поёжился. Наверняка он просто неправильно понял свои чувства, ведь правда?

«Ты глупый», — произнёс незнакомый голос на периферии сознания, который Юри старался закопать как можно дальше. «Ты влюблён», — продолжал он, и Кацуки закрыл руками лицо.

Стая бабочек в животе не дремала, и когда Виктор нежно, почти щекотно погладил Юри по плечу, он потерял контроль над ними. Прекрасные насекомые сорвались, раскрашивая весь мир парня в разноцветные краски.

— Ты спишь? — спросил Виктор, даже не собираясь открывать лучезарные глаза.

— Нет, — ответил Юри, поглядывая на Виктора. Он был до невозможности красив даже после сна на маленькой кровати. Человек, лежащий перед Кацуки, отличался от чемпиона с плакатов. Теперь на Викторе не было костюма, его волосы не укладывались профессионалами несколько часов, а на губах не играла заранее отрепетированная, сражающая наповал, улыбка. Рельефные мышцы скрывала растянутая футболка, еле заметная усмешка украшала заспанное лицо, а серебристые волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно платиновые иголки. Виктор не был идеален в утренних лучах, но недостатки красили его ещё больше, заставляя Юри жаться ближе, лишь бы почувствовать нежное тепло.

— Скоро тренировка, <i>солнце</i>, — прошептал Виктор, пытаясь выпутаться из «пазла», который они собрали за ночь. Освободившись из удушающих объятий, Юри сел и протянул руку к тумбочке, где должны были лежать очки. Но их там не оказалось, и парень нахмурил брови и сузил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть синюю оправу.

— Мне идёт? — раздался голос за спиной Юри. Смешинки так и плясали в воздухе, и Кацуки обернулся. Присмотревшись, он понял, что на носу Виктора расположились потерянные очки. Нельзя было не признать, что тренер выглядел в них просто восхитительно. Его глаза стали больше, и их бездонность превысила допустимый сердцем Юри уровень.

Пока Виктор во всю делал селфи, парень отвернулся, стараясь привести свои чувства в порядок. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, удары отдавались в висках, к щекам прилила кровь. Юри кое-как сдержал порыв прильнуть к припухлым губам, а после, заглядывая в глаза, прошептать: «Да, очень идёт»

Подсознание насмехалось над Юри, вгоняя его в краску только сильнее.

«Ты влип, признайся».

«Это просто не прошедшая подростковая влюблённость в своего кумира. Скоро улетучится», — зло отвечал голос разума.

Но чувства, возникавшие при виде Виктора теперь не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось с Юри раньше. Теперь всё ощущалось острее, реальнее, будто он и вправду…

…влюбился.

Ничего не подозревая, Виктор засмеялся в камеру, всё ещё демонстрируя «обновку». Он не замечал терзаний Юри, чьи уши полыхали не хуже японских клёнов в конце осени. Звонкий голос Виктора согревал слух. Он был похож на весеннее щебетание соловьёв, когда те только вернулись в родные края.

— Виктор, мне нужно в душ, — пролепетал Юри, пряча взгляд. Никифоров приподнял брови, секунду обдумывая слова подопечного. Оба знали, что без очков Юри не доберётся до ванной рядом с комнатой сестры, не подвернув все ноги.

— А ты отбери, — усмехнулся Виктор, поправляя очки на носу. Он был похож на молодого учителя и это совсем не помогало мыслям Юри собраться.

— Пожалуйста, — не терял надежды Кацуки. Он повернулся к Виктору, зная, как нелепо выглядит с пылающим от смущения лицом. Воздух в комнате накалился. Юри убеждал себя, что в этом была виновата жара, разыгравшаяся на улице, а не напряжение, вдруг возникшее между ними.

— Не-а, — продолжал Виктор, явно наслаждаясь игрой. Он был похож на домашнего кота, которого угостили сметаной. Юри не удивился бы, услышь он мурчание над ухом.

Кацуки ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять игру. Вряд ли он дошёл бы до ванной без очков, не переломав все кости. Собрав остаток уверенности, Юри сжал кулаки и быстро повернулся, почти накидываясь на Виктора. Последний опешил, комично распахнув глаза, и Юри это было на руку. Он протянул руку к лицу тренера, резко сняв с него очки.

Кацуки улыбнулся, чувствуя себя победителем в их маленькой игре. Но воодушевление пропало, как только Юри понял, в каком положении оказался. Парень буквально оседлал бёдра Виктора, кое-как удерживая вес на коленях. Их лица были так близко, что Юри чувствовал чужое дыхание на своей щеке. Припухшие губы напротив так и манили своими очертаниями, а глаза, в которых отражалась безоружность, привлекали открытостью и беспомощностью.

Охнув, Юри попытался встать с Виктора, чтобы пулей вылететь из комнаты. Но колено парня подкосилось, и он рухнул, мазнув губами по чужому рту.

Осознание пришло не сразу.

Юри приподнял брови, а его рот превратился в идеальную букву «о». Кацуки быстро вскочил на ноги, благодаря и буддистских, и синтоических, и даже греческих богов за то, что в этот раз он не упал на Виктора.

— Юри… — раздался голос тренера, но дверь в комнату уже захлопнулась.

Сердце фигуриста так и норовилось выскочить из груди и ускакать в неизвестном направлении. Юри забежал в ванную и заперся, лишь бы никто не вломился. В голове проносились последние несколько минут, словно кто-то включил их на повторе.

«Не влюбился, значит».

Юри поджал губы. Возможно, ему совсем немного симпатизировал Виктор Никифоров. Возможно, ему совсем чуть-чуть понравилось сидеть на его бёдрах. Возможно, ему только немного хотелось впиться в пухлые губы, кусая и переминая их, чувствовать вкус зимы во рту. По мере возрастания пошлости фантазий, давление внизу живота усиливалось, и Юри совершил ошибку, мотнув взгляд на вставший член. Стыд тут же захлестнул всё существо парня, и посмотрел в сторону, боясь собственной реакции.

Юри включил воду, чтобы заглушить мысли, но стук прохладных капель о плитку никак не спасал ситуацию. У фигуриста осталось два пути — быстро подрочить и корить себя за это до конца жизни или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, принять душ и пойти на тренировку.

Как кататься с такой проблемой Юри не знал. К горлу подступила тошнота, как только он подумал, что Виктор может заметить его состояние. Возбуждение как рукой сняло, когда острые иглы впились в его сердце чуть ниже рёбер. Мучительная волна стыда и собственного бессилия прошлась по позвоночнику Юри.

Парень кое-как заставил себя залезть в душ. Вместе со стекающими по обнажённому телу каплями уходили и плохие мысли. Паника больше не захватывала каждую клетку, а осталась только в голове, навязчиво рассказывая Юри, насколько он ничтожен. Кацуки не хотел больше чувствовать этого — ему было известно, насколько ужасным выдалось утро.

Возвращаться в комнату не хотелось. Наверняка Виктор так и не покинул его комнату, а даже если он ушёл, стены всё равно пропитались его морозным запахом, морем и дорогим одеколоном. Сердце Юри остановилось на несколько секунд, чтобы забиться вновь с неистовой силой. В голове раз за разом прокручивалась одна и та же картина — сонный Виктор, его мягкие пряди и манящие губы.

Юри кое-как удержал себя, чтобы не начать биться головой о белоснежный кафель. Воспоминания вызывали в сердце щемящую нежность, а губы сами по себе расплывались в улыбке. Виктор был целым миром, неисследованным и бесспорно захватывающим.

Кацуки корил сам себя. Они второй раз за месяц чуть не поцеловались, будто сама судьба сталкивала их лбами, умоляя признать нарастающие чувства друг к другу.

Юри замотался в полотенце и постарался незаметно проскользнуть в свою комнату. Мари вовсю помогала родителям в гостинице, поэтому единственный человек, который мог попасться ему на пути…

— Не опоздай на тренировку!

…ровно это и сделал, проходя мимо Юри. В его голосе сквозило нахальство, и парню захотелось спрятаться в комнате и ни за что не выходить оттуда ближайшую вечность. Но мысли о катке манили Юри. Даже если ему придётся провести в компании Виктора больше четырёх часов, то и дело касаясь мягкой кожи, он был готов пойти на такие пытки, лишь бы касаться льда лезвиями коньков.

Они не обсуждали произошедшее с утра, лишь переговаривались в привычной манере. Большую половину Юри это устраивало, но другая его часть кричала о том, что им необходимо признать чувства друг к другу.

Юри смеялся над собой. Он, словно подросток, носящийся с первой влюблённостью (хотя чем он отличался?), не мог решиться на первый шаг. Боясь быть отвергнутым, Кацуки не собирался разбивать хрупкое доверие, возникшее между ними. Он не хотел терять человека, ставшего ему ближе, чем кто-либо ещё.

Сделав кораблик, Юри перешёл во вращение. Сковавшие его мысли сдались перед напором ветра, хлеставшего разгорячённые щёки. Виктор поддался усталости и остался за бортиком, но Кацуки продолжал оттачивать сложные элементы, то и дело заходя на прыжки, исполняя дорожки и вращения. Тренер казался довольным. Он то и дело подносил палец к губам, пытаясь разглядеть малейшие ошибки.

В этот раз Юри решил попробовать что-то новое и вместо привычных лосин надел свободные спортивные штаны. Обычно они мешали парню, частенько выскальзывая коньков. Это было непривычно и немного опасно. Виктор ничего не высказал по этому поводу, лишь на секунду его взгляд стал удивлённым, но через секунду всё стало на круги своя.

Тренировка в зале нравилась Юри куда меньше, чем на льду. Но делая приседания, а после качая пресс, Кацуки чувствовал, что становится сильнее. И не только физически. С каждым новым упражнением стержень внутри увеличивался, занимая больше места. Вместе с этим отходила паника, будто у неё забирали причитающееся место.

Юри нравилось ощущение пота, скатывающегося по коже. Горло саднило, и парень сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от противного чувства. Он стянул с себя футболку, пытаясь противостоять наступающей духоте.

Виктор внимательно наблюдал за подопечным, который оголил торс. В помещении и правда было слишком жарко. Помимо Юри никто не посещал спортзал в такое время. Люди старались избегать духоты, и Кацуки это было на руку. Он не любил посторонние взгляды, так и не отбросив комплексы из-за веса.

— Попей, Юри, — раздался голос прямо над ухом. Кацуки, сосредоточенный на прыжках, удивлённо посмотрел на Виктора, чуть вздрогнув. Как тренер успел незаметно подойти, да ещё и не попасть под обстрел скакалки, осталось загадкой. Юри скромно улыбнулся, принимая бутылку и жадно отпивая. Вода успокоила горло. Юри кивнул в знак благодарность и принялся за работу.

Спустя час Юри был готов умереть. Ноги болели, руки кое-как поднимались, даже мышцы спины давали о себе знать. Тело не слушалось и всё, что мог сделать парень — это упасть на прохладный пол и уснуть. Виктор удовлетворённо смотрел на Юри, которого сам же и загонял до полусмерти.

— Ты же хочешь прыгнуть флип? — улыбнулся Виктор, подбадривая. — Тогда нужно больше трудится.

— Мне кажется, в этом мне не хватает техники, — чуть улыбнулся Юри. Виктор не стал с ним спорить.

— Тогда смотри дальше. Может, ты прыгнешь четверной аксель. Для этого нужны мышцы.

Кацуки не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Он хотел быть впереди планеты всей, чтобы занимать высокие позиции на пьедестале, но убиваться на прыжках, которые никто никогда не выполнял, не входило в его планы. Виктор, будто прочитав мысли Юри, добавил:

— Думаю, когда-нибудь ты сможешь.

Юри хмыкнул, ничего не сказав. Он допил воду, поставил бутылку на небольшой столик и стёр с лица капельки пота. Внутри закипала решительность добиться чистого исполнения четверного флипа, а после стремиться к следующим препятствиям. Аксель казался чем-то недосягаемым, но если у Юри выйдет — он будет вне себя от радости.

— У тебя ещё остались силы? — спросил Виктор немного погодя. Юри хотел помотать головой, но мысли о прыжках, которые он когда-нибудь обязательно исполнит, как будто наполнили тело энергией.

— Немного, — честно признался Кацуки. Виктор лучезарно улыбнулся. В его глазах промелькнул азартный блеск. Юри попытался спросить, что задумал тренер, но тот только схватил подопечного за руку, волоча за собой в сторону катка.

— У меня появилась одна идея. Думаю, тебе понравится, — сказал Виктор, пока Юри зашнуровывал коньки. Сердце парня вмиг забилось быстрее, а ладони покрылись испариной. Щёки вспыхнули как спичка в безветренный день. Не зная, что задумал непредсказуемый Виктор, Юри полностью доверился ему и выехал в центр катка. Тренер возился с колонкой, ища какую-то песню. Кацуки не знал, что за программу ему придётся катать, но приготовился, замерев.

Каток рассекла ария «Stay close to me». Юри удивлённо обернулся, пытаясь поймать взгляд Виктора, скользившего к нему. От музыки внутри всё расцветало, будто в сердце поселился сад, полный удивительно красивых растений. Каток вмиг стал казаться безграничным — его стены словно разъехались в стороны, давая Юри больше пространства. Свет, проникающий через высокие окна, мягко скользил по поверхности льда, иногда запутываясь в волосах Виктора.

— Ты любишь эту программу? — спросил он, подъехав максимально близко. Дыхание Юри сбилось, и он кивнул, стараясь не выдать своей реакции. — Хочешь сделать её нашей?

Кацуки не понимал, что Виктор имеет ввиду. Его талии коснулись тёплые пальцы. Юри чувствовал прикосновение мягкой кожи даже через футболку. Кожу прошибло электричеством. Поддаваясь рефлексам, выработанным на уроках танцев, Юри положил руки на плечи Виктора.

Встав в пару, они не спеша кружили по льду. Движения походили на те же, что и в одиночной программе, но кататься вдвоём было куда приятнее. Юри вспомнил детство, танцы с невидимой фигурой, которая поддерживала в нём желание возвращаться на лёд вновь и вновь. Но теперь прикосновения были дозволены. Не веря в это до конца, Юри погладил щеку напротив. Бледная кожа была приятной на ощупь. Виктор не растворился от касаний, лишь прильнул ближе к прохладной руке.

Всё внутри Кацуки будто взлетело в воздух. Счастье пробежало по венам и задержалось в сердце, вызывая улыбку. Их окружала прохлада, но Юри было тепло. Щекотка в животе, мучившая его несколько недель, наконец нашла выход в мягких прикосновениях. В венах взорвался фейерверк радости, нежности и <i>любви</i>, вызывая головокружение.

Музыка продолжалась. Виктор аккуратно приподнял Юри над полом. Парень на секунду вцепился в чужие плечи, боясь упасть, но тут же успокоился. Его не уронят. Он в безопасности. Беспрекословное доверие было странным для Юри, но ободряющая улыбка Виктора, отдавшаяся жаром в животе, не оставила места для страха.

Музыка закончилась. Они медленно оторвались друг от друга. Голубые глаза потемнели, став цвета незабудки. Юри заглянул в них, и лёд под ним словно начал плавится. Но даже под пытками он ни за что не оторвался бы от прекрасных глаз напротив.

— Понравилось? — спросил Виктор шёпотом, словно не хотел, чтобы их подслушали стены.

— Да, очень, — улыбнулся Юри, прикрывая глаза. Он редко смотрел парное катание и танцы на льду, эти дисциплины не привлекали его. Один раз он решил попробовать сделать поддержку с милой фигуристкой в Детройте и убедился, что ему это не подходит. Но Виктор в который раз перевернул его устои, словно порыв ветра, открывший дверь, запертую на тысячу замков. — Это расслабляет.

Тренер кивнул и они, не сговариваясь, двинулись в сторону выхода. В раздевалке на Юри снова накатила усталость, но она была слабее, чем раньше. Коньки отправились в сумку, как и потная одежда. Парень умылся и вышел на улицу.

Ветер мягко обдувал лицо. На чистом небе вспыхнула серебристая гирлянда созвездий, привлекая взгляд Юри. На улице не было ни души, только цикады стрекотали летние песни. Фонарь окрашивал землю перед Кацуки в тёплый жёлтый цвет. Мимо пробрался ёжик, что-то фырча себе под нос. Виктор подошёл через минуту, хватая Юри под руку. Парень счастливо улыбнулся, и они отправились домой, болтая о прошедшем дне и всяких пустяках.

— Звёзды такие красивые, — прошептал Юри, зная, что будет услышан. Виктор кивнул, вглядываясь в небесную гладь.

— Тебе нравятся звёзды?

— Да, они прекрасны, — завороженно произнёс Юри, снова приподняв голову. Но вместо ночного неба перед ним возник Виктор. Он навис сверху, пронзительно смотря на парня. Лёгкий шум прибоя щекотал слух, в воздухе застыл запах моря.

— Расскажи мне про них, — попросил Виктор, мягко беря Юри за руку и переплетая их пальцы. Юри на секунду приоткрыл рот, но тут же закрыл. От мягкого прикосновения по телу пробежала стайка мурашек.

— Я…- начал парень робко, — я очень увлекался ими в детстве. Знаю все созвездия. Мы с папой даже в поход в горы ходили, чтобы смотреть на ночное небо. Ты знаешь, там оно куда красивее.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, — прошептал Виктор. — Но вряд ли меня это впечатлит.

Юри поджал губы. Его глупые увлечения не интересовали всемирно известного фигуриста, он не мог на это надеяться. К горлу подступил непрошенный комок.

— Хотя бы потому что ни одна звезда не сияет ярче тебя, — добавил Виктор немного погодя. Горечь на лице Юри в мгновение сменилась на счастливую улыбку, и его щёки порозовели. Виктор поправил чёлку парня, заглядывая в чайные глаза. Между их лицами оставалось не больше двух сантиметров. Юри привстал на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до манящих губ, и Виктор поддался вперёд.

— Ну и я такой: «Отвали, тварь!», — раздалось позади. Испугавшись, Юри отпрыгнул назад, широко распахнув глаза. К ним приближалась пьяная компания. Четыре человека громко гоготали, распугивая чаек вокруг. Когда люди прошли, Виктор лишь растянул губы в идеальной улыбке.

— Кажется, нам пора. Завтра рано вставать.

Юри кивнул. Остаток пути они прошли молча. У Ю-топии их встретил Маккачин, набросившись на хозяина. Виктор потрепал пса за ухом и сказал: «Хороший мальчик, хороший, сейчас покормлю». Юри почувствовал прилив нежности, наблюдая за ними. Виктор казался радостным, обнимая собаку, и Кацуки понял, что этой улыбки ему достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя на счастливым.

— Спокойной ночи, Виктор, спокойной ночи, Маккачин, — сказал Юри, бросая на них последний взгляд. Это было прекрасное зрелище, но всё, что мог делать парень, так это наблюдать издалека. Эмоции, испытанные по дороге стали ошибкой. Юри не мог позволить себе такой роскоши как любовь. Рядом с обладателями психических заболеваний невозможно быть счастливыми, а парень хотел сохранить радостную улыбку на лице Виктора.

— И тебе Юри, — Кацуки кое-как удержался, чтобы не заглянуть в глаза, светившиеся обожанием. Он закрыл входную дверь и поднялся в комнату, обессилено рухнув на кровать.

<center>***</center>

— Доброго утречка! Как спалось? — улыбнулся Виктор, смотря на парня, замершего в дверном проёме. Юри мотнул на него нечитаемый взгляд из-под полуопущенных век. Мятая пижама пропахла потом, волосы растрепались.

— Я только за кофе. У меня есть ещё пять минут, — промямлил парень под нос, включая кофемашину. Она начала громко перемалывать зёрна, выдавая свой преклонный возраст.

— Юри, нельзя спускаться к столу в таком виде, — начала Хироко, но Юри её не слушал. Он потёр залёгшие под глазами синяки и нажал на кнопку «Эспрессо».

— Ты не спал? — спросил Виктор, сведя брови к переносице. Парень отметил про себя, что морщинки тренеру совсем не шли

— Пытался, — честно ответил Юри. — Всю ночь кошмары мучили, вставал каждый час.

Он постарался не думать, что стало причиной плохих сновидений. Но сил на размышления и не было — глаза слипались, затягивая в сладкую дрёму. Виктор смерил Юри задумчивым взглядом, но ничего не сказал и уткнулся в тарелку.

Кофемашина издала противный писк. Парень взял кружку и выпил весь напиток залпом. Горькая жидкость разлилась внутри, не перекрывая вкус переживаний. Кончики пальцев Юри дрожали, и он сжал ладони в кулаки, чтобы скрыть это.

Виктор подошёл к парню, кладя тёплую руку ему на плечо. В его глазах засело неподдельное беспокойство, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Давай мы перенесём тренировку на два часа? Ты за это время немного поспишь, а закончим мы чуть позже? — сказал Виктор. Юри хотел возразить, но лицо тренера выражало непоколебимость. — Я не приму отговорок.

Виктор отвёл Юри в его комнату. Парня бросало то в жар, то в холод. Внутри будто орудовал неумелый жонглёр, швыряющий всё в разные стороны. «Так не должно быть, не должно», — проносилось в голове, но пальцы, мягко поглаживающие напряжённое плечо, убеждали в обратном.

Юри лёг на кровать. Виктор укрыл его одеялом, нежно улыбаясь. Маккачин, незаметно юркнув в комнату, устроился в ногах. Солнечные лучи проникали в комнату и щекотали бледные лица. Через открытые окна доносился тихий детский смех.

— Поспи, ладно? — пробормотал Виктор, прежде, чем коснуться губами щеки Юри. Парень покраснел, прикрывая глаза. Он чувствовал себя на своём месте, будто наконец-то нашёл то, чего так долго искал. Но разум продолжал твердить: «Нельзя!», не давая и шанса изнывающему сердцу.

— Так нельзя, неправильно, — начал шептать Юри, впадая в сон. Его волосы распластались по подушке, потрескавшиеся губы приоткрылись. Еле заметный румянец покрыл щёки.

— Тише, не волнуйся, я рядом, — сказал Виктор, беря Юри за руку. Кацуки почувствовал, как все тревоги отступают, а в груди расползается приятное тепло. Кошмары, терзавшие его всю ночь, отступили, оставив место лишь привычной темноте, в которой не было места ни красочным, ни мрачным сновидениям. — Всё так, как должно быть. Всё хорошо.

Юри уловил слова, сказанные бархатистым голосом, не вдумываясь в смысл. Тело обмякло, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, лишь призрачное счастье, окутавшее каждую клеточку тела. За окном вскрикнула чайка, несущая на крыльях бриз и отголоски проходящего июня.

<center>***</center>

— Доброе утро, Юри, вставай! — крикнул Виктор, скидывая с Юри одеяло. На его лице застыла озорная улыбка, а глаза расширились, выдавая радость. Парень поёжился, пытаясь вернуть прежний уют, но его попытка с треском провалилась. — Ты очень милый, но у нас тренировка через двадцать минут. Не опаздывай!

Юри встал, потягиваясь. Стрелка часов медленно приближалась к полудню. Виктор дал проспать ему три часа, и парень был ему благодарен. Ему было куда лучше — по телу расползлась энергия, а мышцы не болели после каждого движения.

— Хорошо, — сказал Юри, приподнимаясь с кровати. Он обнял Виктора, уткнувшись носом в его шею. — Спасибо.

Разум всё ещё твердил ему об ответственности, разбитом сердце и собственной неполноценности. Парень махнул на это рукой. Их отношения не выходили за рамки, а проявлять заботу никто не запрещал. Юри не собирался обременять кого-то своей неполноценностью, но разве у него не могло быть друзей?

На тренировке всё шло как по маслу, за исключением желаний парня. Ему то и дело хотелось прикоснуться к тренеру, взять его за руку, ткнуть пальцем в еле заметную залысину, поцеловать в щёку… Держать это в себе становилось сложнее, но Юри знал, что значило бы переступить порог.

— Не витай в облаках! Давай ещё один лутц!

Кацуки кивнул, встряхнув руки и ноги. Он начал разгон. Виктор улыбался, стоя за бортиком. От вида счастливого тренера у Юри внутри всё перевернулось, а за спиной словно выросли крылья, несущие его к центру катка. Тело вмиг стало лёгким, будто лебединое перо. Юри зашёл на прыжок, зная, что может больше, чем просто лутц. Он сжал зубы, отталкиваясь. Четыре оборота покорились ему без труда, но Юри, чувствуя прилив сил, прыгнул ещё раз. Тройной риттбергер получился так же легко, как и предыдущий элемент и, выполнив выезд, Юри засиял не хуже золотой медали.

— Вау, — сказал Виктор, наблюдая, как парень подъезжает к бортику. — Если бы я был судьёй, то за такой каскад дал бы пять*.

— Ты мне льстишь, — улыбнулся Юри, не выдавая секрет своей удачи. Виктор добродушно помотал головой и достал колонку. Им не понадобилось слов, чтобы понять друг друга. Юри замер посреди катка, готовясь катать короткую программу. Он усмехнулся, бросив мимолётный взгляд на Виктора, кивнул и замер в начальной позе.

Обе программы дались Юри без особых проблем. Он щёлкал прыжки как семечки, не говоря про вращения и дорожку шагов. Парень танцевал, забыв обо всём, кроме губ, растянутых в радостную улыбку, и невероятных глаз. Виктор удовлетворённо кивнул ему и предложил попробовать исполнить четверной флип.

Юри сжал губы в тонкую линию, разгоняясь. Он вмиг повернулся спиной и прыгнул, чувствуя, как тело обретает невесомость. Но что-то цепкими когтями вцепилось в парня, не давая выполнить элемент. Как бы Юри не сопротивлялся, нечто тянуло его вниз, не позволяя выбраться из цепкой хватки. Кацуки упал, вовремя подставив бедро вместо колена. Он попробовал ещё раз, но ситуация повторилась, и парню ничего не оставалось, кроме как раздосадовано покинуть лёд.

— В принципе неплохо, тебе не хватает мощи на выезд. Будем работать над этим, — сказал Виктор, не отрывая задумчивого взгляда ото льда. Юри кивнул, надевая защиту на коньки. Тело ныло от ударов, но он ни на сантиметр не приблизился к цели. Горечь разлилась по телу, и тренер похлопал его по плечу. — Мне флип тоже не сразу дался. Но ты уже можешь приземлять его на две ноги.

Юри вспомнил те несколько попыток, когда он не упал, но и выезд у него не получился. За такой прыжок можно было надеяться только на базовую стоимость и вычета баллов от судей. Парень тихо поблагодарил Виктора за поддержку и отправился в раздевалку. Только там он мог успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, а заодно смыть позор и неудачные попытки.

Когда Юри вышел из душевой, тренер уже ждал его с аптечкой.

— Садись, я обработаю раны, — сказал Виктор, указывая на лавку. Кацуки повиновался, подавляя тягучее чувство внутри и приземляясь на твёрдую поверхность. Удары сердца гулко отдавались в голове, мысли спутались в тугой клубок. Виктор присел рядом на корточки, ощупывая ноги Юри. Парень то и дело шипел, когда чуткие пальцы касались особенно чувствительных участков. Некоторые синяки начали себя проявлять, окрашивая кожу в неестественный фиолетовый цвет. На бедрах и локтях образовались небольшие царапины, а пальцы ног покрылись кровоточащими мозолями. В аптечке оказалось множество мазей, каждая из которых оказалась на разных участках тела Юри.

Тишина, прерываемая редкими вздохами, была уютной. Кацуки знал, что им есть, что обсудить, но не хотел поднимать эти темы. Творившееся между ними безобразие должно было остаться без изменений. Дружба и отношения тренер-ученик вполне устраивали Юри. Пока Виктор массировал его раны, словно они — самая важная вещь во Вселенной, парень чувствовал счастье, щемящее сердце. Ему не нужно было больше, чем улыбка на прекрасном лице напротив.

— Лучше? — спросил Виктор, приподнимаясь и отряхивая колени. Обтягивающая футболка выгодно подчёркивала его фигуру, но свободные штаны оставляли место воображению. Юри кивнул, вставая, и быстро натянул потрёпанные джинсы. Покопавшись в сумке, парень нашёл чистую футболку. Потная тренировочная одежда отправилась в отдельный кармашек, а коньки заняли остальное пространство спортивной сумки. Всё это время Виктор не сводил с Юри пристального взгляда, будто желая превратить его в расплавленную лужицу.

— Спасибо, — сказал парень, смущённо улыбаясь. Они направились к выходу, болтая о самых разных вещах, приходивших в голову. Виктор смеялся над глупыми шутками Юри, а парень вновь и вновь хотел слышать этот звонкий голос, видеть улыбку и теряться в голубых глазах. Но он не мог делать этого так часто — рамки, поставленные им, не позволяли поддаваться чувствам, которые нахально скрутили живот. Доставлять Виктору проблем своими приступами Юри хотелось меньше всего на свете. Он не горел желанием становиться обузой для кого-либо и уж тем более для человека, который столько для него делает.

— Спокойной ночи, Юри, — сказал Виктор, когда они вошли домой. — Надеюсь, кошмары тебя больше не потревожат.

— И тебе, — ответил парень, поднимаясь в комнату. Он не почувствовал нежный взгляд, провожавший его до двери.

В ту ночь Юри спал как убитый, обнимая мягкую подушку.

<center>***</center>

Всё оставшееся лето прошло в режиме активных тренировок. Каждый день был похож на другой, но Юри не жаловался. Он отсчитывал дни до первого соревнования, вставал раньше Виктора, чтобы пробежать несколько километров вокруг набережной, а на тренировках выкладывался так, словно катался последний раз в своей жизни. Панические атаки отступили, но Юри продолжал исправно пить таблетки. На ежемесячной консультации у психиатра парень улыбался так часто, что глаза врача раскрылись в немом удивлении. Он даже сократил дозу препаратов и выписал пациенту новый рецепт.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым, — сказал психиатр на прощание. Юри на секунду задумался, замирая в дверях. Щекочущее чувство в животе стало привычным, и щёки давно перестали болеть от обилия улыбок. Если под своей фразой врач подразумевал эти эмоции, то Юри мог назвать себя самым счастливым человеком на целой планете.

Сентябрь украсил землю пожелтевшей травой и подарил измученным жарой людям долгожданную прохладу. Вечером Юри накидывал на плечи ветровку вместо привычной лёгкой кофты, Виктор заменил шорты на штаны.

Отборочные прошли как по маслу. Парень был рад вернуться. Жажда соревнований, желание выиграть заполонили его сердце. Видя, как Виктор доволен им, Юри не смог сдержать гордую улыбку. На пьедестале он светился словно звезда, спустившаяся с небес. Разбор полётов на домашнем катке не стал для парня неожиданностью. Он принял к сведению все замечания, повторив не получившиеся элементы не меньше десятка раз. Только когда всё было исполнено идеально, Юри смог выдохнуть.

Октябрь пролетел мимо словно комета. Тренировки стали в два раза тяжелее, и к вечеру Юри не мог пошевелить пальцами. Виктор, понимая это, ходил с ним под руку до дома. Изредка бледные пальцы обвивались вокруг талии, чтобы не дать Кацуки упасть.

Виктора было много. Иногда он приходил спать к Юри, и тот не мог ничего сделать. Он сворачивался в клубок на краешке кровати, лишь бы тренер не услышал бешенный стук его сердца. Границы, чётко проведённые Юри, начали терять очертания. Парню нравились прикосновения, становившиеся всё более частыми, но он не мог допустить этого. Но сердце радостно трепетало, а в голове вспыхивали фейерверки. Это было прекрасное чувство, которое с каждым днём становилось всё сильнее, но смотря в глаза напротив, Юри понимал, что не хотел бы разбить сердце Виктора. Никифоров заслуживал лучшего, хорошего здорового человека рядом, а не неудачника с паническими атаками.

За неделю до Кубка Китая Юри валился с ног от усталости. Видя это, тренер сжалился, дав парню выходной. Виктор предложил хорошо выспаться, сходить в источники и ещё раз обдумать программы.

— Мне побыть с тобой для моральной поддержки? — спросил Виктор в онсене. Юри не мог соображать — горячая вода мягко обволакивала тело, лёгкий запах цитруса щекотал ноздри, усталость, накопившаяся в ступнях, медленно покидала тело. Парень прокрутил вопрос в голове ещё раз. «Да, я хочу этого», — пронеслось у него в голове.

— Как тебе удобно, — сказал Юри, погружаясь глубже в воду. Подбородок щекотала вода, то и дело норовясь залиться в рот. Парень прикусил щёку, ожидая ответа.

— Я хочу, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Будем поднимать твой боевой настрой.

Юри кивнул, стараясь не показывать радости. Он вылез из источника, заматываясь в полотенце. По коже стекали капли, спускаясь по груди и лопаткам. Кацуки откинул отросшую чёлку и махнул рукой, бросая на Виктора прощальный взгляд.

— Тогда… — начал он, пытаясь скрыть предательскую дрожь в коленках. — до завтра?

Виктор кивнул, подмигнув ему. Юри покраснел и отправился в душ, слыша позади мягкий смех. Он не смог подавить влюблённую улыбку, но вовремя опомнился, легонько ударив себя по щеке.

Следующий день начался с пробежки. Юри встал на час позже, выполнив обещание поспать подольше, и пробежал привычные километры. Он поздоровался с рыбаком, понаблюдал за танцующими в воздухе чайками. Когда парень вернулся домой, стрелка часов приближалась к десяти. Хироко с улыбкой сообщила, что Виктор ещё не вставал, и Юри со спокойной душой отправился в ванну.

— Доброе утро, — раздался знакомый голос. Кацуки зашёл на кухню, приглаживая мокрые волосы. На горловине белой футболки образовались влажные пятна, но парня это не заботило.

— Доброе. Как спалось? — сказал Юри, отмечая про себя, насколько восхитительно выглядит Виктор. Он расстегнул верхние пуговицы заправленной рубашки, подчёркивая острые ключицы. Подтянутые бёдра выделяли обтягивающие чёрные джинсы. Виктор уложил серебристые волосы, явно потратив на это не меньше получаса. Он сверкнул обезоруживающим взглядом в сторону Юри. Парень широко открыл глаза, даже не пытаясь усмирить безумно стучащее сердце. За месяцы, проведённые вместе, Юри успел привыкнуть к тому, как при виде Виктора внутри всё переворачивалось.

— Неплохо, — ответил он. — Ты ходил на пробежку?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Юри, присаживаясь за стол. Хироко поставила перед ним омлет, и парень поблагодарил её.

Они ели в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь вздохами Маккачина. Пёс вилял хвостом, заглядывая в рот хозяина. Виктор, привыкший поведению питомца, даже не думал делиться с собакой. Маккачин мотнул жалостливый взгляд на Юри, и тот незаметно подкинул псу кусочек своего завтрака. Виктор, внимательно наблюдая за этим, лукаво улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Парень потрепал Маккачина за ухом и быстро доел свою порцию.

— Спасибо, мам. Я помою, — сказал Юри, подхватывая пустую тарелку и кружку. Он ополоснул посуду и повернулся к Виктору, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд. Юри выгнул бровь, улыбнувшись. Тренер тут же отвёл глаза в сторону окна, наблюдая за плывущими по небу тучами. Беспросветная серость опустилась на город, солнце скрылось за облаками. Морось еле слышно стучала по стеклу, обдавая лёгкой осенней печалью.

— Чем хочешь заняться? — улыбнулся Виктор, трепля Маккачина за ухом. Юри пожал плечами и задумчиво приподнял брови.

— Не знаю. Можно посмотреть фильмы и погулять, если погода наладится.

Виктор кивнул, снова устремив взгляд за окно и спросил:

— А не хочешь сходить кое-куда? Хочу показать тебе одно место.

Юри улыбнулся и кивнул. Несмотря на промозглую погоду, по его телу прокатилась волна тепла. Половицы под ним недовольно проскрипели, когда парень подошёл к столу, чтобы вытереть стол от крошек.

— Тогда встретимся в саду через два часа? — спросил Виктор. Юри показалось, что в его голосе проскользнула неуверенность.

— С радостью! — тут же выпалил Юри. Его губы сами собой растянулись в яркой улыбке. Сердце предательски сжалось в груди. — Я пойду соберусь.

Юри убежал в свою комнату, не дождавшись ответа. Он вёл себя как импульсивный подросток и ненавидел себя за это. Кацуки уткнулся в подушку, крича. Внутри поселился коктейль из влюблённости, страха и неопытности, который разрывал парня изнутри. Ему хотелось прыгать, орать признания в пустоту (а ещё лучше — прямо в лицо Виктора) и выразить эмоции на льду.

В голову вдруг пришла мысль, заставившая глаза распахнуться. Юри посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, сколько времени уйдёт на безумную идею, захватил чистую рубашку, оставшуюся в гардеробе с выпускного, тёмно-синие брюки и расчёску. Он кинул всё в спортивную сумку и, повесив спортивную сумку на плечо, выбежал из комнаты. На лестнице он встретился с Виктором.

— Юри ты…? — начал он, но был перебит.

— Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь!

Юри надел кроссовки и выбежал из дома, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Дорога до катка заняла всего три минуты, и Юри соврал бы, сказав, что не запыхался. Он махнул рукой Юко, даже не останавливаясь. Парень размялся на скорую руку и выскочил на каток. Такеши, учивший тройняшек делать «кораблик», сразу всё понял.

— Девочки, пойдёмте за мороженным? — сказал он, и Юри почувствовал прилив благодарности. Оставшись в одиночестве, Кацуки включил музыку для произвольной программы. Она мягко обволакивала тело, словно тёплый кокон, сотканный из тепла. Первая половина программы получилась прекрасно, и Юри выдохнул, быстро оглядывая пустой каток. Руки и тело начали жить отдельной жизнью. Влюблённость, нежность и бабочки, терзавшие его последние месяцы, нашли отражение в мягких движениях, никогда ранее не виданных. Он напитал их любовью, переполнявшей душу. Это была его история.

Музыка подходила к концу. Юри почувствовал последний импульс, толкнувший его зайти на четверной флип. Парень оттолкнулся, взлетая ввысь, и закрутился. Он не думал, что будет после — падение или неправильный выезд, лишь знал, что это правильное завершение программы.

Юри легко приземлился на одну ногу, почувствовав идеальный баланс. Он распахнул глаза и продолжил скользить, вкладывая в движение частички любви. Их накопилось столько, что Юри мог откатать эту программу десятки раз, снова и снова отдавая их другим и наполняя сердца зрителей.

Композиция закончилась. Юри облизнул пересохшие губы и стёр пот с лица. На губах заиграла улыбка.

— Юри! — окликнула его Юко. — Это было потрясающе! Ты был потрясающим!

— Ты видела? — удивлённо смотря на Юко. Он не заметил её, хоть и думал, что осмотрел весь дворец пока катался.

— Да, прости, я подглядела, но ты был прекрасен! — продолжала девушка.

Юри поблагодарил её и посмотрел на часы. У него оставалось полчаса до встречи с Виктором и, извинившись, он помчался в раздевалку, даже не догадываясь, что в этот момент тренер получил от Юко видео с подписью: «Он точно думал о тебе».

Внешний вид Юри был катастрофой для всего Хасецу, а может и для всей Японии. Парню казалось, что он не изменился со времён старшей школы, но рубашка, раньше сидевшая свободно, теперь жала в плечах, грозясь порваться при любом неловком движении. Она подчёркивала каждую мышцу парня, и он чувствовал себя голым. Брюки сидели неплохо, но Юри забыл взять с собой приличную обувь, поэтому довольствовался старыми кроссовками. Без геля уложить волосы не получилось, поэтому Кацуки просто причесал их, сглаживая беспорядок, украшавший голову.

Когда парень закончил прихорашиваться, у него оставалось десять минут. Он кое-как добежал до дома за пять, виня ненавистную рубашку в её непрактичности, и скинул сумку в своей комнате. Юри нашёл поношенные туфли, надеясь, что Виктор не будет придираться, и отправился в сад.

К собственному удивлению, Кацуки не опоздал. Но что стало ещё более неожиданным, Виктор тоже появился вовремя, сияя белоснежной улыбкой.

— Ты выглядишь бесподобно, — ахнул он, ошеломлённо оглядывая Юри с головы до ног. Виктор не изменился с утра, лишь уложил волосы немного по-другому.

— Ты тоже, — покраснел Юри. Он вспомнил глупое отражение в зеркале, пялившееся на него в раздевалке. Кацуки выглядел куда хуже Виктора, но в глазах последнего плескалась неподдельное обожание, и Юри не мог перечить ему.

Виктор предложил руку, и парень взялся за сгиб локтя Виктора. Выходной обещал быть потрясающим.

Они вошли в маленький ресторан, больше напоминавший французское кафе, расположившееся где-то в районе Оперы Гранье в Париже. Юри не знал, что в Хасецу можно найти маленький кусочек Европы. За застеклённой витриной стояли десерты, притягивающие взгляды, но Юри решил сосредоточиться на салатах. Кубок Китая и самолёт через два дня и без того заставляли парня волноваться. Он не хотел, чтобы к этому списку добавился пункт «лишний вес».

— Я буду салат и чай, — улыбнулся Юри, и Виктор позвал официанта, сделав заказ. — Спасибо, что привёл сюда.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, а я хочу в этом помочь, — сказал тренер, сверкая улыбкой. Юри почувствовал, как сердце на секунду разорвалось в микроинфаркте. Всё его существо в мгновение ока вознеслось на небеса и тут же вернулось, будто ничего не произошло. Они глупо улыбались друг другу, не зная как начать разговор. Юри вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что был бы не против, если бы это длилось вечность.

Официант принёс блюда. Перед Виктором он поставил вино и тарелку с мясом. Юри тут же накинулся на свою порцию, тщетно пытаясь сохранить лицо. Виктор осушил бокал за два глотка, выпалив перед этим еле слышное: «За тебя».

Юри старался не думать о том, что это напоминало свидание. Ресторан, который выбрал Виктор, наверняка был одним из самых дорогих в городе, они были одеты не в спортивные костюмы, что уже приравнивалось к чему-то большему, чем просто вылазка в город. Юри отчаянно скрывал румянец, выступивший на щеках. Он крутил в руках вилку, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Мысли носились по кругу, не давая выбраться из кольца неподобающих мыслей.

— Юри, — вдруг окликнул его голос напротив. Парень приподнял взгляд, натянуто улыбнувшись. Виктор выглядел спокойным, лишь блеск на дне его глаз выдавал призрачное волнение. Юри подумал, что ему показалось. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.

Кацуки подумалось, что из-под его ног выбили землю. Он медленно кивнул, немного испуганно смотря в глаза напротив. Изо рта вырвался выдох, шедший не из лёгких, а прямо из сердца. Ладошки вмиг покрылись потом. Юри почувствовал себя котёнком, загнанным в клетку.

Виктор глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и начал:

— Юри, ты прекрасен. Я понял это с момента нашей первый встречи, но не знал, что это станет чем-то большим, чем просто симпатия. Ты доверился мне и то, что я испытал и продолжаю испытывать — лучшее, что случалось со мной. Ты вернул мне вдохновение, стал настоящим спасением и я думаю… — Виктор запнулся, переводя дыхание. — что влюблён в тебя. Что хочу быть с тобой.

У Юри остановилось сердце. В голове остался лишь белый шум, а по телу прокатилась мелкая дрожь. Внутри всё ликовало, грудь заполнилась щемящим чувством, которое разрывало изнутри. Слова Виктора разбудили в Юри ураган фейерверков, и он готов был взорваться прямо за столом. Жонглёр, сидящий внутри, начал представление, щекоча каждый орган парня.

— Я, — начал он, сияя, словно лёд в свете софитов. Но он вовремя себя одёрнул, сводя брови к переносице. Нельзя. Он не мог рушить жизнь человека, которого любил. — Я чувствую тоже самое. Уже давно. Но посмотри на меня. Я — пустое место с психологическими проблемами. Мне не хочется портить тебе жизнь. Быть с эмоционально нестабильным человеком — худшее, что можно пожелать тебе.

Виктор опешил, не зная, что сказать. Юри хотел убежать и спрятаться, но он будто прирос к деревянному стулу и не мог пошевелиться.

— У меня была депрессия в затяжной форме, — выдохнул Виктор. Его голос стал тихим, и только Юри мог услышать его. — Мне стало лучше, когда я приехал сюда. Ты помог мне, спас. Юри, ты прекрасный фигурист с кучей достоинств и не менее прекрасный человек. Я приму все твои расстройства и постараюсь помочь побороть их.

Парень с удивлением уставился на Виктора, не зная, что и сказать. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, обдумывая сказанное за столом. Юри прокручивал в голове обрывки фраз, судорожно пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Уверенность в собственных убеждениях пошатнулась и начала рушатся, словно разграбленная Византия. Парень знал, что сдерживать приступы при Викторе в какой-то момент станет невозможно. Атаки обрушатся словно цунами, и Юри ничего не сможет с этим сделать, будет лишь обузой.

— Мне нужно подумать немного, — сказал Юри. Виктор кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Парень не помнил, как они расплатились и вернулись домой. Юри тут же попрощался, поднимаясь в свою комнату. Кацуки не собирался покидать тесную обитель до следующего утра. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, парень глубоко вздохнул. Юри неспешно переоделся в домашнюю одежду, оставив брюки и рубашку висеть на стуле. Как только обессиленное тело распласталось на кровати, парень почувствовал, как к горлу подступает непрошеный комок. Он вздохнул, не пытаясь спрятать эмоции. Юри терпел слишком долго.

Дорожки слёз сделали щёки влажными. Сердце билось почти бесшумно. Юри уткнулся в подушку, подавляя горькие всхлипы. Он не знал, что за эмоции поселились внутри, всё смешалось будто краски в палитре неумелого художника. Кацуки плакал, чувствуя ураган, закрутивший его. Юри был рад, что его чувства взаимны, но с другой стороны от этого было ещё больнее.

Для парня стало открытием, что у Виктора была депрессия. То, что он справлялся с этим и продолжал улыбаться фанатам заставляло Юри уважать тренера. Он уткнулся носом в колени, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

Виктор знал, что у Юри панические атаки. Его никто не заставлял признаваться в своих чувствах, а сделав это, Никифоров должен был понимать, что это за собой влечёт.

Юри вздохнул. Голос разума, так чётко отстаивавший свою позицию, сдал позиции, оставив все проблемы сердцу.

В голове начали крутится шестерёнки. Зарёванный, с красными глазами и растрёпанными волосами, парень пытался принять решение, которое кардинально изменит его жизнь. Юри прокручивал в голове события последних месяцев, вспоминая, как красив Виктор, как ярко он улыбается.

Вдруг Кацуки прошибло током. За последние три месяца у него не было панических атак. За время жизни в Детройте на Юри накатывали приступы хотя бы раз в месяц, даже во время межсезонья. Психиатр впервые за несколько лет уменьшил дозу, хотя раньше это приводило к отвратительным последствиям.

Слёзы прекратили обжигать щёки. В голове не осталось ничего, кроме понимания, какой вклад внёс Виктор в улучшающееся состояние Юри. У Кацуки не осталось сил на обмусоливание мыслей, отчаянно желавших захватить голову. Он закрыл глаза, отгоняя от себя всё, кроме сладостного сна.

Следующий день прошёл отвратительно. Юри, отрубившийся в шесть часов вечера, встал пораньше. Он сделал зарядку, тщетно пытаясь не возвращаться к терзавшим голову переживаниям. К девяти часам он уже был на льду, оттачивая прыжки. Четверной флип никак не получался, и Юри падал, оставляя на теле новые синяки. Но он вгрызался в элемент, с каждым новым заходом пытаясь сделать его чисто. Когда Виктор попросил Кацуки хотя бы немного отдохнуть, то получил уничтожающий взгляд.

Откатать программы чисто тоже не получилось. Юри умудрился упасть с любимого вращения и споткнуться на дорожке шагов. Виктор, наблюдая за мучениями подопечного, не задавал лишних вопросов.

На пятый раз у Юри получилось откатать короткую программу с единственной ошибкой на выезде. Он хотел приняться за произвольную, но Виктор остановил его, не давая включить музыку.

— С тебя хватит. Либо прыгай только тройные сегодня, либо иди в зал и постарайся не убиться там, — сказал он, смиряя Юри грозным взглядом. Кацуки кивнул и поспешил в раздевалку, ненавидя себя за трусость.

<center>***</center>

Утро перед вылетом выдалось не лучше предыдущего дня. Хироко, видя красные глаза Юри, попыталась поговорить с ним, но парень лишь подхватил чемоданы и пообещал написать, когда они доберутся до Кумамото и сядут в самолёт. Женщина кивнула, обняв сына и Виктора на прощание.

В такси Юри был немногословен. Мысли занимали переживания о влюблённости, важном турнире, и парень не мог позволить себе расслабится. Каждая клеточка тела была напряжена, руки впились в кожаную обивку салона. Парень провожал деревья невидящим взглядом.

Виктор, задремавший рядом, казался спокойным. Пробегая взглядом по струящимся пепельным волосам, дрожащим ресницам, удобной, но несомненно красивой и дорогой одежде, Юри принял окончательное решение. К горлу подступил комок, но Кацуки поджал губы, не давая рыданиям вырваться наружу.

По прибытию, они заплатили кругленькую сумму пожилому таксисту. Виктор на секунду растерялся, осматривая здание и пытаясь сориентироваться в множестве иероглифов, но Юри, привыкший к этому аэропорту, тут же потянул его в сторону международных вылетов.

Они отстояли очередь на регистрацию. На четыре рейса авиакомпании было выделено всего две стойки, одна из которых была для пассажиров бизнес-класса. Таможня и регистрация на рейс прошли куда быстрее и, оказавшись в зоне вылета, Юри сладко потянулся. Виктор взял на себя их чемоданы и сел в потаённый угол. Там нашлась зарядка и два сидения, и они устроились рядом друг с другом, почти соприкасаясь бёдрами.

Кондиционер, расположившийся над ними, холодил оголённую кожу рук. Юри слегка вздрогнул и, заметив это, Виктор оторвался от телефона.

— Хочешь, я схожу за чаем? — мягко улыбнулся он. Юри кивнул, обнимая себя руками. Никифоров убрал смартфон в карман джинсов и лёгкой походкой отправился в ближайшее кафе. Кацуки вытер потные ладони о штаны, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Виктор вернулся через две минуты с двумя бумажными стаканчиками. На его лице промелькнула улыбка, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Юри почувствовал прилив незыблемой нежности. Он вздохнул. «Сейчас или никогда», — пронеслось в голове Кацуки.

— Я принял решение, — тихо сказал Юри, сглатывая. Его дыхание сбилось, пальцы рук и колени предательски задрожали. — Это было очень тяжело, и я не уверен, что я поступаю верно, но я люблю тебя. Очень люблю. С тех пор, как я начал общаться с тобой, атак стало меньше, даже врач признал это. И я… Я хочу попробовать быть с тобой как твой любимый человек.

Слова закружились, и Юри не был уверен, что вообще сказал. Фразы вырывались изо рта, будто он вернулся в то время, когда язык думал прежде головы. Облегчение заполнило тело словно солнечные лучи, согревающие землю после долгого дождя.

Юри поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Виктора. Тот секунду удивлённо смотрел на Кацуки, но после засиял, нежно улыбаясь. Он погладил Юри по волосам, мягко провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, вызывая стаи мурашек под пальцами.

— Это лучшее, что я слышал, — прошептал Виктор. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Юри заглянул в глаза напротив. Он увидел плескающуюся нежность, желание защитить и безграничную любовь. Кацуки полностью доверился этим словам, впервые за много лет чувствуя неподдельное счастье, не отягчённое тяжёлыми мыслями.

Виктор огляделся вокруг и, убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, поддался вперёд. Их губы встретились в мягком прикосновении, и Юри слегка приоткрыл рот, не противясь приятному чувству, подталкивающего сделать это. Разорвав нежный поцелуй, Юри посмотрел на Виктора.

Они были там, где должны, и оба знали это, улыбаясь друг другу как никогда ярко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Оценки в фигурном катании - дичь, но если вкратце, то есть базовая стоимость элемента, которая изменяется в зависимости от сложности и есть GOE (от -5 до +5). Последнее даётся за качество исполнения судьями (итоговая стоимость = базовая + среднее арифметическое GOE)
> 
> Я не знаю, как выглядит аэропорт Кумамото, но помню Токийский (Нарита) и писала с него, простите.
> 
> При панических атаках нельзя кофе, но Юри плевать, ок, да.
> 
> Я не знаю, что сказать.
> 
> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца. Эта работа долгое время помогала мне справляться с паническими атаками и вот, их нет уже полгода. Я отпускаю большую часть своей жизни, подводя под ней жирную черту. Я счастлива.
> 
> Юри заслуживает того же, и как автор, я не могу пообещать, что его недуг исчезнет сразу. На него будут накатывать панические атаки, но редко. Через несколько лет они исчезнут вовсе. Приступы не могут исчезнуть из-за любви, но комфорт и забота способствует выздоровлению, хоть и не всегда. Описывать ещё несколько лет его жизни - бессмысленно, но хочу заверить, что он идёт на поправку, как и Виктор. Не волнуйтесь за самых лучших мальчиков.
> 
> Я надеюсь, что эта работа поможет с психологическими проблемами (если они есть) Вам так же, как в своё время помогла мне и найдёт отклик в сердце. Пожалуйста, помните, что в любой ситуации рано или поздно появится лучик света. А ещё не забивайте на ментальное и физическое здоровье.
> 
> Ещё раз спасибо. Мур:3

**Author's Note:**

> * Чай с лимоном (и иногда мёдом) заграницей действительно зовут "русским". Удивительно, но факт  
> ** В горячих источниках часто пахнет серой  
> Я очень рада, что Вы дочитали до этого момента, спасибо! Очень надеюсь, что первая глава оставила эмоции. Вторая будет последней и, думаю, она оставит куда больший чувств, ха-ха:3


End file.
